Gritos Silenciosos
by Beatha23
Summary: El trabajo de Dean siempre fue mantener a salvo a Sammy de cualquier criatura o persona, pero nunca imagino que él seria el responsable de causar tanto daño a su hermano.
1. Niñera

**Capítulo 1**

Dean se encontraba recostado en la cama haciendo zapping, estaba aburrido y un poco enfadado pero trato de ocultarlo de Sam, al fin y al cabo el niño no tenía la culpa, bueno tal vez si pero igual se lo guardaría.

John se había ido hace 5 horas a cazar un hombre lobo en Minnesota y los había dejado en esa cutre habitación de motel, aunque Dean le rogó a su padre que lo llevara, este se negó rotundamente.

-Pero papá, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?

-Dean, por quinta vez es muy peligroso, además me encontraré con Bobby y Caleb y te necesito para que cuides de tu hermano- Habló algo exasperado, en serio no entendía cómo no se había vuelto loco a estas alturas.

-Entonces tengo que quedarme de niñera de la princesa Samantha, genial eso chupa, todo un cazador y soy delegado a niñera -Decir que Dean estaba indignado era poco, no es que el no quisiera a su hermano menor, al contrario adoraba a ese enano, era su vida, pero joder era una caza de un maldito hombre lobo.

John Winchester nunca fue conocido por su paciencia y Dean lo estaba llevando al límite -Mira Dean si yo digo que saltes tu preguntas a qué altura y ya he dicho que te quedas aquí y punto, además todo un cazador experimentado como tú dices y no puedes hacerte cargo de un niño, vaya eso sí que chupa.

-Yo no soy un niño- Grito Sam desde el raído sofá de la sala donde se encontraba acostado leyendo su nueva adquisición _El Hobbit_ -Además puedo cuidarme por mi mismo.

-Claro chico maravilla y cómo explicas lo que paso la última vez -Dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Fue un accidente, además a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado- Lo cual era totalmente cierto.

-Noticia de último minuto Sammy a mí no me pasaría, mira que prenderle fuego a la habitación.

Dean sabía que no había sido culpa de Sam, aquella habitación era una pocilga total que se mantenía en pie de milagro, el cableado era muy viejo y cuando el Winchester más joven encendió el televisor este hizo corto sacando un chispero el cual provocó que las cortinas prendieran fuego, por dicha esa tarde no tenía mucho trabajo en el taller así que salió dos horas antes del trabajo y pudo evitar que el fuego llegará a más, en resumen su hermanito era la mala suerte personificada.

-¡Chicos se callan los dos!, Sam tú dices que no eres un niño pero no me demuestras lo contrario y Dean...-Mirando directamente a su hijo mayor- Te quedas y punto y si me discutes no voy a dudar en azotar tu trasero.

-Hey tengo 18, no puedes hacer eso -Grito indignado he incrédulo.

-¿Quién dice eso?, aquí soy el padre y si no te gusta dímelo directamente- Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de _no te atrevas a discutir o te arrepentirás_ -¿He quedado claro?

-Sí señor.

Diablos su padre a veces daba miedo, más cuando amenazaba con azotar su trasero como si fuese un crio y lo que le daba más miedo es que sí sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¿He quedado claro Sam?

-...- De lleno metido en su libro.

-Samuel- Ya estaba viejo para esto.

-Sí señor.

-Bueno al parecer ya estamos claros en todo- De fondo se escuchó un bufido de Dean, pero optó por el bien de su salud mental ignorarlo -Me marchó y lo digo en serio no quiero oír ninguna queja de ustedes dos, nada de peleas.  
Dean, no te olvides de salar las puertas y ventanas, no le abran a nadie, nada de salir en la noche y lo más importante...- Fue interrumpido por su hijo mayor.

-Si lo sé, cuida de Sammy, demonios papá desde cuándo te convertiste en una mamá gallina- No hacía falta que le repitieran esa letanía, ya la conocía desde que tenía cuatro años.

-Creo que se me pegó de ti- Dean tenía razón si no salía de esa habitación terminarían trenzándose el cabello.

-Yo no actuó como mamá gallina - Diablos de cierta forma si actuaba así y todo era culpa de Sam, no podía evitar andar siempre preocupado por el niño, cuidarlo siempre ha sido su trabajo aunque a veces se pasara de madre histérica.

-Sam obedece a tu hermano- Solo vio una cabeza subir y bajar en modo de afirmación, en otro tiempo le diría que responda verbalmente pero ahora estaba corto de tiempo, será para la próxima. -Los veo tal vez dentro de dos semanas yo estaré llamando- Y con eso último salió sin mirar atrás.

-Ya escuchaste perra, me tendrás que obedecer en todo.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, idiota.

*******  
Al caer la tarde empezó a llover a cántaros, quitándole a Dean toda posibilidad de salir a divertirse a algún bar por la noche como su cuerpo mandaba.

En cambio se quedó haciendo mac con queso como cena y pensando que serían dos semanas muy largas, bueno si su padre no se atrasaba más como siempre. 

**Espero que les guste.**  
 **Estaré actualizando pronto.**


	2. Discusiones

**Capítulo 2**

Pasaron las horas y los hermanos siguieron encerrados en aquella habitación, era un sábado lluvioso sin nada emocionante que pudiera pasar en ese pueblo aburrido, era un pueblo pequeño lo que significa que todos se conocen prácticamente desde el primer día de clases.

Sam se despertó por el olor del tocino y café recién hecho, lentamente fue saliendo de la cama, hoy no se sentía del todo bien sus articulaciones dolían como si tuviese 80 años y hubiera corrido un maratón.

 _Eso es lo que sucede cuando duermes en una cama más dura que las propias tablas._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un calcetín le pegó de lleno en la cara.  
 _Ya empezó, diablos no puede esperar una hora más decente._

 _-_ ¿En serio Dean?, que infantil de tu parte- Estaba cansado y de mal humor como para tratar con Dean.

-Ohh vamos Sammy no seas tan gruñón.

\- Y tu deberías de madurar- Mascullo por lo bajo.

-Deja ya de quejarte y mueve tu trasero, el desayuno está listo.

-No tengo hambre y en otra podrías preguntar antes de lanzar proyectiles de ropa olorosa- En realidad esperaba que ese calcetín estuviera limpio, pero Winchester era su apellido y la suerte una amiga lejana.

-No pregunte si tenías hambre o no, ven a comer y punto- Eso de estar encerrado un sábado y más si es en una habitación de mierda lo ponía de mal humor, más cuando Sam se decidía por hacer pataleta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

Al parecer Dean no era el único que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Soy tu hermano mayor lo cual me da todo el derecho.

-Tú lo has dicho, eres mi hermano, no mi padre. Así que no tengo porqué obedecerte.

Los gritos de los hermanos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, puede que afuera el ambiente estuviera frío pero en ese momento dentro de esas paredes la temperatura estaba más que caliente.

-Papá me dejó a cargo del bebé de la familia- El sarcasmo era palpable en su voz.

-Maldita sea Dean, yo no soy ningún niño el cual necesite niñera, no me importa si tu o papá creen lo contrario y si tanto te molesta estar aquí porque no te largas a algún bar a buscar alguna de tus estúpidas conquistas.

" _Maldito mocoso quién se creía para hablarle así",_ Dean estaba enojado y hablaba sin pensar en lo que salía de su boca.

-¿Sabes por qué no me largo Sam? porque si me fuera quién se encargaría de tu trasero, quién te cuidaría porque al parecer ni eso puedes hacer solo, siempre tengo que andar poniendo la cara por ti y arreglando tus problemas- Dean sabía que se arrepentiría luego de haber dicho todo eso pero en estos momentos es como cuando se rompe una represa y no hay manera de detener la inminente inundación.

\- Te voy a demostrar que puedo vivir sin tener que estar a tu sombra, ya lo veras- Sam tenía ganas de largarse a llorar pero como todo un Winchester se tragó todo su dolor y puso su mejor cara, como si lo dicho por su hermano no le hubiese lastimado más que una herida de bala.

-Me encantaría verlo- Se burló con incredulidad, sin saber cuánto daño estaba causando a su hermanito.

-Te odio- Dijo por lo bajo y corrió a encerrarse en el baño, allí por lo menos no tendría que ocultar su dolor, pero se detuvo en el acto sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

-No eres el único Sammy a veces yo también te odio, el mundo no gira entorno a ti, deberías de madurar de una buena vez- Su voz era suave pero todavía audible. Cuando terminó de hablar se giró hacia la salida con las llaves en la mano y salió por la puerta dejando a un destrozado Sam sin mirar atrás.

De fondo se escuchó el impala alejándose velozmente del estacionamiento, en cuestión de minutos el auto había desaparecido de la vista.

Sam camino lentamente hacia el baño cerrando la puerta con pestillo, recostado a la pared se dejó caer en las frías baldosas del baño, no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a llorar solo sintió su rostro mojado y un dolor insoportable en el pecho, antes de darse cuenta estaba abrazando sus rodillas y llorando abiertamente, detrás de la puerta se podían oír los desgarradores sollozos.

Sam sabía que Dean amaba la caza y muchas veces prefería estar cazando alguna criatura que estar encerrado en algún motelucho con él, pero nunca imagino que Dean lo veía como una carga, un bebé llorón el cual no es nada sin su hermano mayor, ante aquel pensamiento su llanto fue más fuerte.

Él le había dicho a Dean que lo odiaba aunque sólo lo hubiese dicho por la rabia del momento y Dean lo sabía también ya que él nunca podría odiar lo único bueno en su vida. Pero en cambio su hermano, su héroe le había dicho que también lo odiaba y la tranquila en la voz de Dean se lo confirmó.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso en el baño ni cuándo dejó de llorar pero lo que sí sabe es que desde ese momento el dejaría de ser una carga para su familia o moriría en el intento.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Culpa

**Capítulo 3**

Hace 15 minutos que Dean salió de aquel aparcamiento de hotel y hasta el momento sigue conduciendo sin rumbo alguno, sigue lloviendo sin cesar y las calles están desiertas, bueno no es que hubiese mucha actividad en ese pueblo muerto.

Metallica suena desde los altavoces calmando un poco su temperamento pero aun así todavía aprieta con gran furia el volante como si al hacer eso pudiese retroceder el tiempo y callarse así mismo antes de explotar como lo hizo con su hermano.

Él amaba la caza, era algo que le salía natural, pero no la pondría por encima de su hermano como muchas veces lo hacia su padre con ellos, más de una vez quiso ir a las cazas en vez de quedarse como niñera pero al rato se le pasaba, además ese siempre fue su trabajo y nunca se arrepintió de ello ya que si lo hacía estaría rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a su madre.

Aparca a un lado de la carretera, apagando el motor dejando todo en un silencio sepulcral, solo él y sus pensamientos.

¿Dónde estaba su cerebro cuando se le ocurrió decirle todo aquello a Sammy?

" _Diablos, si tan solo cerrará mi bocota_ " -El enojo fue pasando, dando así paso a la culpa.

Tuvo el impulso de dar vuelta al coche y regresar al motel para decirle a su hermanito que no hablaba para nada en serio, solo que todo estaba muy reciente y no se sentía con ganas de volver aún, además seguro Sam debe estar hecho una fiera y lo que menos quiere ahora es empezar otra discusión.

Decidió mejor ir a un bar que había visto hace unos tres días, estaba a las afueras del pueblo, entre más distancia ponga entre el hotel y él mejor será.

Con la decisión tomada emprendió viaje hacia el bar, tal vez unas cervezas y buena compañía lo hagan pensar mejor, ya luego cuando este del todo calmado le pedirá disculpas a Sammy y todo volverá a ser como era antes.

Las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos y si Dean hubiese sabido que pasaría un largo tiempo para que todo volviera a ser como era...

De regreso al hotel Dean estaba más que relajado y mentiría si dijera que en gran parte no fue por aquella rubia pechugona Cindy, Mindy o algo así, además solo tenía unos cuantos chupitos y 3 cervezas, en fin estaba relajado.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que noto era a su hermano dormido en aquel viejo sofá con ese dichoso libro de enanos o algo así en el rostro, lo segundo fue el desayuno, todavía estaba donde lo había dejado lo que significa que el niño no había comido nada y ya pasaban de las 2 de la tarde.

En silencio se dirigió a la cocina, tenía una cena que preparar y una gran disculpa que ofrecer.

Cuarenta minutos después la cena estaba hecha, Dean la miro detenidamente, bueno él no era una *Julia Child en la cocina pero era mil veces mejor que la comida de John.

Era la segunda vez en el día que despertaba por el olor de la comida, eso significa que Dean debe de haber vuelto hace rato.

Dean ya tiene dos platos servidos y se dispone a despertar a Sam, para su sorpresa ya estaba despierto y mirando hacia él con el rostro faltó de alguna expresión lo cual era un poco raro.

-Hey, veo que ya despertaste - Trato de poner una sonrisa natural en su cara la cual salió como una extraña mueca.

-Hey, veo que ya volviste- No suena a reclamo ni enojo sino a sorpresa.

-Mmm... Si con respecto a eso yo...

-No tienes que dar ninguna explicación, por lo menos regresaste - Su voz suena un poco opaca y para ser sincero Sam dudaba que Dean regresaría el mismo día, no se sorprendería si decidiera no volver, hasta lo comprendería.

-Claro que iba a volver, ¿por qué no regresaría? - Ahora Dean miraba a su hermano menor como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-No importa, se ve bien eso - Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a comer aunque no tuviese hambre, ya no sería más un quejica.

-Sam, yo quería decirte que lamento mucho como actúe antes - Miro la reacción de su hermano la cual no le dijo mucho ya que no expresa emoción alguna en ese momento.

-Okay- Seguidamente siguió comiendo, él sabía que Dean lo decía solo para quitarse la culpa de haber dicho todo lo que pensaba de su molesto hermanito.

-Sam lo digo en serio yo... -Al parecer Sam quería ignorar el tema, bueno tal vez eso era lo mejor ignorarlo y olvidarlo, aunque la culpa todavía era latente.

Terminaron de cenar en un silencio incómodo. Dean fue a sentarse al sofá a mirar la tele y Sam a seguir su libro.

Al perecer sería una noche larga, Dean solo esperaba que las cosas mejorarán por la mañana.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. No Hables con Extraños

**Capítulo 4**

Lunes por la mañana, Sam estaba terminando de empacar su mochila para dirigirse hacia su nueva escuela.

-Dame 15 minutos y te llevó -Habló Dean con la boca llena de cereal.

-Gracias Dean, pero prefiero caminar, además la escuela no está tan lejos y si me llevas llegarás tarde al taller.

-Sabes que no me importa atrasarme unos minutos y además sabes que a papá no le gusta que camines solo.

-Vamos Dean, tengo trece y además llegó tarde, te veo luego ahh y no te preocupes en recogerme -Salió por la puerta sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta de su hermano.

 _Como si eso fuera a pasar Sammy._

Sam nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida como ahora, todos los chicos de su edad caminaban a la escuela sin necesidad de ser llevados de la mano de sus hermanos mayores.

 _Seguro Dean odia esto más que yo, tener que llevar y recoger a su hermano bebé todos los días de la escuela._

Al parecer algunas cosas tendrían que cambiar, ya era hora que se comportara como un hombre y dejara de ser un niño, desde ese mismo momento él velaría por sí mismo, dejaría de fastidiar a su hermano con sus asuntos, así Dean podría ir a más cazas y podría tener una vida sin tener que pasar todo el día pendiente de él.

Él se concentraría más en las cazas, adaptaría la vida de los cazadores y tal vez algún día su familia se sienta orgullosa de él.

 _Ojalá mamá estuviera viva, todo sería diferente._

Siempre era lo mismo en cada escuela, el chico nuevo y raro, un imán para los matones, en fin su vida escolar siempre fue un fastidio y no precisamente por las malas calificaciones ya que él era muy aplicado y siempre sacaba buenas notas pero cuando eres hijo de un cazador eso no vale nada.

Su primera clase del día era una de sus favoritas: historia.

 _Al menos algo empieza bien-_ Habló para sí mismo.

El transcurso de sus clases siguió sin ningún imprevisto hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo, para entonces seguía sin ningún amigo con quien comer, de hecho todos lo miraban como si fuera la plaga misma.

A quién quería engañar, él pensaba que tal vez este año sería diferente y podría tener un poco de normalidad, tal vez tener un amigo o simplemente quedarse el tiempo suficiente para que la gente supiera su nombre.

Sam decidió sentarse en la mesa más apartada, así nadie lo molestaría ni lo notarían.  
" **Entre** **más** **invisible** **seas** **mejor** **será** " esa era una de las reglas de vida del manual de John Winchester.

La comida del comedor era peor que la que cocinaba su padre y eso ya es muy malo, en cambio prefiero centrarse en un poco de buena lectura o bueno eso fue hasta que alguien decidió pararse en frente de él, bloqueándole la luz. Miro hacia el frente esperando ver uno de los típicos matones de cada escuela, su sorpresa fue otra al encontrar una mano amistosa extendida hacia él.

-Hola soy Shane, ¿Debes de ser Sam?- Al parecer el desconocido estaba esperando hasta que Sam decidiera estrechar su mano la cual no había retirado.

\- Hola, mmm si soy yo, ¿por qué preguntas? -Dean siempre le había enseñado a estar atento a cualquier acontecimiento, a su vez tomo la mano con un poco de desconfianza.

\- Tranquilo, simplemente supe que eres nuevo aquí y quise darte una mano amiga, sé lo fastidioso que es ser el nuevo, yo solo tengo un mes en esta escuela así que sé cómo debes de estarlo llevando.

-Hum...lo siento - _Vaya que eres idiota Sam, seguro tu único y posible amigo debe pensar que eres todo un paranoico (como papá)._

-Hey no hay problema, puedo sentarme contigo -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando su bandeja de comida.

-Oh claro, si quieres.

-Veo que ya notaste que la comida de aquí sabe a mierda -Dijo mientras comía algo con aspecto viscoso, Dean hubiese dicho que era un tazón de mocos.

-He comido cosas peores pero eso no quita lo horrible que sepa, mmm dijiste que apenas llevas un mes aquí ¿no?

-Sí, mi padre tiende a cambiar de sitio cada cierto tiempo, de hecho me agrada siempre es satisfactorio -Sam podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron con un negro malicioso, no un negro demoníaco pero sin duda había algo allí o tal vez era su mente jugando una mala pasada.

-¿En serio?, yo pensé que era el único que vivía en constante movimiento, ¿a qué se dedica tu padre?

-Él es... bueno es algo complicado, tal vez te lo cuente más tarde.

Para ese entonces el libro dejó de ser tan interesante y se vio enfrascado en aquella conversación hasta que sonó la campaña de la escuela.

Para su sorpresa tenían los dos últimos períodos juntos.  
Al cabo de las 3pm se vieron por finalizadas las clases.

-Hey Sam, ¿caminamos juntos?

-Bueno- No es como que él le hubiese dicho a Dean a qué hora lo podía recoger y además si lo pensamos muy bien él negó el viaje ofrecido en la mañana, dudaba que Dean lo fuese a buscar.

Anduvieron un rato en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía un viejo parque medio abandonado.

-¿Oye Shane no me dijiste en que trabaja tu padre?

-En lo mismo que el tuyo Sam - Shane se detuvo y miro detenidamente a su alrededor para luego mirar a Sam.

-Yo nunca te dije en que trabajaba mi padre -En ese punto Sam estaba empezando a sospechar que algo raro sucedía aquí, algo que no le gustaría para nada -Cristo.

-Tranquilo, puedes relajarte Winchester eso no funciona en mí, no soy un demonio. En cambio sé muy bien que tu padre es John Winchester uno de los mejor y más conocidos en el mundo de la caza, mi padre también está en el negocio de la caza ¿sabes?

-¿Eres un cazador?- Si tan solo tuviese su arma o algún cuchillo, estaba totalmente desarmado.

-Sí y uno de los mejores. Nunca he fallado en ninguna misión - Presumía con mucho orgullo.

-Me tengo que ir -Sam trato de hacer una escapada rápida pero sin parecer desesperado, al parecer todos sus planes fueron frustrados al sentir una mano en su brazo, apretando con fuerza impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que cazamos papá y yo, Sammy? - Conforme iba hablando su agarre se intensificaba volviéndose cada vez más doloroso.

-Vete a la mierda, suéltame o te arrepentirás -Puede que no fuese tan intimidante como su padre o hermano pero después de todo era un Winchester.

-No me hagas reír, vas a llamar a tu hermanito para que salve tu trasero o vas a ser un hombre y tratar por ti mismo, bueno no importa cual elijas, yo siempre ganó.

Shane le propinó a Sam una patada en el estómago y a su vez ya en el suelo lo pateó en la cabeza dejándolo en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Lo último que Sam supo fue que tal vez no volvería a ver a su familia de nuevo y todo por ser tan débil e ingenuo, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Como si no hubiese pasado nada Shane tomó a Sam de un brazo y lo puso sobre su hombro como si fuese un simple costal de papas.

Al lado de la acera se detuvo una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados, abriéndose la puerta Shane se subió junto con Sam en la parte trasera.

-Al parecer todo está saliendo bien ¿no es así papá?

-Claro Shane, y el juego solo empieza -Si Shane fuese otra persona fijo se hubiera amedrentado por aquella mirada y aún más si supieran las intenciones que se escondían detrás de ella.

Al cabo de 10 minutos todo parecía totalmente normal, como si un chico de trece años no hubiese sido golpeado y secuestrado.

Como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Nada es lo que parece

**Capítulo 5**

Dean estaba trabajando en el motor de un viejo Ford Mustang rojo del 65, el coche no estaba tan mal pero él nunca cambiaria a su nena.

-Oye Joe, ¿no sabes a qué hora terminan las clases aquí? -Estaba planeando pasar a recoger a Sammy y tal vez ir a comer algo a algún restaurante, quizás después podrían tener un momento de chicas de esos que tanto le encantan a Sam, necesitaba saber qué es lo que andaba mal con Sammy.

-Mmm déjame pensar... creo que a las 3 o eso había dicho mi muchacho.

-¿Crees que podría salir una hora antes?, necesito recoger a mi hermano menor.

-Claro igual hoy ya terminamos aquí, te espero mañana muchacho - Dijo palmeándole el hombro a Dean.

-Gracias Joe -Después de limpiarse las manos en un trapo viejo, se montó en el Chevy y condujo hacia la escuela.

 _Maldita sea Sam, ¿dónde diablos estás?, cuando ponga mis manos en tu flaco trasero..._

Dean regreso furioso al hotel, espero fuera de esa escuela una hora, una maldita hora y Sam nunca apareció, resignado, furioso y hambriento se subió en el coche y se fue.

Al abrir la puerta todo estaba en silencio y las luces apagadas, instintivamente agarro su arma, avanzando lento y en silencio encendió la luz para toparse con su hermano de frente.

-Qué mierda Sam, pude haberte disparado -Camino hacia la cama, depositando la pistola en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No me asustaste, además ¿por qué tienes todas las luces apagadas? -Del susto a Dean casi se le olvida que estaba enfadado con Sam, casi.

-Y puedes decirme por qué no estabas en la escuela, te pase a recoger y en cambio estuve allí como tonto una hora.

-Pensé que no pasarías por mí, mejor en vez de pelear por qué no salimos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

Bueno eso es raro, él pensó que se armaría la gran guerra entre Sam y él, pero no hubo discusiones, tal vez sea mejor así.

Dean miro a Sam detenidamente el chico llevaba una remera negra, " _juraría que llevaba una remera azul en la mañana",_ quizás solo estoy equivocado.

Ya estando en un Wendy's buscaron una mesa libre, cada uno tomando las cartillas del menú.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué desean pedir? -La camarera era una mujer mayor entrada en los 50 con una gran sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

Dean fue el primero en pedir -Yo voy a querer un café fuerte con una hamburguesa grande con doble de beicon y cebolla ahhh y una rebanada de pie.

-¿Claro y tu cariño?

-Lo mismo que él, gracias.

Dean miraba a su hermano alucinado, más bien como si tuviera un tercer ojo a algo por el estilo.

-Quieres dejar de mirarme así Dean, me asustas.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano?

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Dean podría jurar que vio algo de miedo en la mirada de Sam, pero tan rápido como llegó desapareció.

-Tranquilo tigre, solo estoy un poco sorprendido, siempre andas dándome el discurso de la comida chatarra y lo malo que es para el cuerpo y ahora tú pides lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno Dean todos alguna vez nos aburrimos de tanta ensalada, ¿no lo crees?

-Mmm pues sí, pero aún es raro viniendo de ti -Sin dar tanta importancia al asunto cada hermano comió su comida tranquilamente.

Sam despertó lentamente sintiéndose desorientado, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo golpeada constantemente con un martillo, él trato de enfocarse en algo, pero era muy difícil cuando todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, trato de pensar cómo había acabado allí, de pronto todo vino a su mente, escuela, Shane y lo más importante Dean.

Su primer impulso fue ponerse de pie pero se vio incapaz de moverse, sus manos y pies estaban atados, trato de soltarse pero le fue imposible las cuerdas estaban fuertemente amarradas, después de un rato dejó de intentarlo al sentir algo caliente bajar por sus muñecas, sangre, al parecer lo único que estaba logrando era desprenderse la piel con el roce de las cuerdas.

 _Diablos ahora cómo voy a salir de aquí._

Al cabo de un rato se abrió una puerta dejando entrar a un hombre con el cabello oscuro, no tan alto como su padre y rondando los 50, con una complexión robusta, a simple vista era intimidante.

-Bueno veo que al fin despiertas, por un momento pensé que a Shane se le había pasado la mano.

Aquel hombre se acercó lentamente a él, poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, niño? -El desconocido tomó su rostro con una mano, causándole un gemido de dolor lo cual trajo una amplia sonrisa a aquel hombre.

-¿Quién eres? - Sam podía oír la voz de su padre indicándole que hacer en momentos como esos " **antes** **de** **enfrentarte** **al** **enemigo** **primero** **tienes** **que** **conocerlo** ", Sam decidió que si pensaba salir de allí, tenía que obtener toda la información posible.

-Siempre tan directos, tan típicos de los cazadores todos son tan rudos sin importar la edad -El desconocido se burló como si de algún juego se tratase -Creo que mi hijo te puso al corriente, ¿no es así Sammy?

-No me llames así -Solo Dean tenía derecho de decirle así. -Shane dijo que eres un cazador, ¿un cazador de qué?

Tiene que admitir que aunque tuviera miedo su curiosidad era más fuerte y necesitaba saber quién era aquel hombre.

-Yo y mi hijo los cazamos a ustedes, pequeño Sammy -No le gustaba para nada la mirada aquel hombre, se podía apreciar una sed de sangre por satisfacer.

-¿Humanos?

-Se podría decir que si, solo que de una clase específica, cazadores.

-¿Qué eres? - Su voz sonó baja y quebradiza, en ese momento Sam se pateó mentalmente por permitirse demostrar debilidad ante aquel ser.

-Ustedes los cazadores nos tienen muchos nombres, haber déjame pensar... mimetista, metamórfo o cambiaformas, ¿te suena alguno de esos, niño?

-¿Dónde está Shane? - _Por favor, no con Dean, todo menos con Dean._

 _-_ Donde más estaría si no es con tu querido hermano -El cambiaformas se alejó sonriendo a más no poder, adoraba ver el miedo y desesperación en el rostro de sus presas, esa era la mejor parte.

El corazón de Sam dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras, Dean estaba en peligroso y todo por culpa de él, si algo le sucedía a su hermano nunca se lo perdonaría.

En ese preciso instante Sam supo que estaba jodido y que Dean no estaba a salvo.

En el trayecto del restaurante al motel Dean traía la música encendida tan fuerte que no hubiera sido raro si un sordo la escuchase, lo raro fue que Sammy no se quejara más bien al perecer más de una vez lo había pillado tarareando una que otra canción.

Justo al abrir la puerta de la habitación se escuchó el teléfono timbrar, como era costumbre Dean espero a que el teléfono timbrara tres veces y luego colgaran así si volvían a llamar significaba que ese era John.

-Hola papá, ¿qué tal la cacería? -Aunque no tuviera participación en esa caza, siempre le gustaba estar informado de todos los progresos que transcurrieran.

-Hola hijo, aún estamos en eso, resulta que no es un solo hombre lobo como pensábamos, hay dos más - El cansancio era notable en la voz del Winchester mayor, si Dean conocía bien a su padre y vaya que lo hacía, debe suponer que John no descansaría hasta dar por terminada la caza.

Tuvo ganas de decirle a su padre "vez te lo dije me ibas a necesitar", solo que en ese momento se acordó que Sam estaba junto a él y no quería traer a flote la última discusión, además su padre tenía consigo a dos de los mejores cazadores, no había de que preocuparse.

Como si John le leyera el pensamiento -No te preocupes campeón, tengo a Caleb y al viejo cascarrabias conmigo -De fondo se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Bobby y una que otra maldición.

-¿Cómo está Sammy? ¿El chico está haciendo bien en la escuela? -La gente siempre visualizaba a Jojn como un hombre tosco, de mal genio y quizás un poco violento, pero lo que nunca podrían hablar es del trato que les da a sus hijos, el hombre podría dar la vida por ellos y siempre estando al pendiente de sus necesidades.

-Tranquilo papá, el enano está bien y lo de la escuela supongo que bien ya sabes que él es el friki de la familia.

-Deja de molestar a tu hermano, salúdalo por mí, tengo que colgar ya sabes no te olvides de salar las...

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé papá ¿qué soy cinco?, ya sé salar puertas y ventanas y cuidar de Sam, nada se me pasa viejo.  
-Como tú digas listillo y como me vuelvas a llamar viejo..., los amo chicos, cuídense- Y sin más preámbulos la llamada fue finalizada.

 _Claro_ _Dean_ _a_ _ti_ _nada_ _se_ _te_ _pasa_ \- Dijo mentalmente Shane, tratando de sofocar una risa descarada, los cazadores siempre son tan ingenuos y vulnerables.

Definitivamente esta sería la mejor caza de todas.

* **Siempre reviso antes de actualizar y quiero que me disculpen si se me escapa alguna falta ortográfica.**

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	6. Sospechas

**Capítulo 6**

La mañana llegó rápidamente, el clima era cálido augurando un día soleado, mientras tanto cada Winchester se alistaba para salir, uno al trabajo y el otro a la escuela, llegadas las 7 estaban listos y en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quieres que te lleve Sammy? -Pregunto un poco precavido ya que la última vez Sam había hecho el drama por un simple aventón; la adolescencia le estaba pegando duro al niño y él tenía que ser el valiente escudero.

-Claro por qué no, además hoy tengo pereza de caminar - _Pobre idiota, todavía no sospecha nada, bueno veamos cuánto dura el maní tostado que tienes de cerebro para darse cuenta que su querido Sammy se ha ido y no volverá._

El viaje fue corto y en total silencio, ya estando aparcado en la acera frente a la escuela, Dean decidió tener algunas palabras con su hermano.

-Oye Sam la última vez que te dije que lo sentía estaba hablando en serio, lamento haberte dicho todo aquello, tú no eres ninguna carga para mí y mucho menos te odio, sabes que daría mi vida por ti- Dios había sonado tan nenaza decir todo eso, pero sabía que Sammy necesitaba oírlo.

-No tienes que preocuparte Dean, todo está bien entre nosotros de hecho ya hasta había olvidado aquella discusión y además sé que tu no me odias ni mucho menos dejarías que algo malo me ocurriera ¿verdad hermano? -Shane pensaba que podría vomitar en aquel precisó momento, tanta cursilería le daría diabetes.

-Claro que no Sam, sabes que mi trabajo es protegerte y nunca he fallado.

-Es bueno saberlo Dean - _Apuesto_ _que nunca has fallado en tu trabajo_ , _bueno hasta ayer._

-Bueno Sammy ya que estamos bien, no más momentos de chicas - Aunque ya todo estuviera aclarado y perdonado Dean sentía que faltaba algo, una necesidad extraña o tal vez un presentimiento, lo que fuese no le agradaba nada.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, ¿vendrás a recogerme a la salida?

Tendría que pedir permiso otra vez pero bueno las cosas estaban bien y no las arruinaría –Si seguro, estaré aquí puntual.

-Okay -Shane se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, ya estaba a medio salir del coche cuando se vio detenido por una mano en su brazo -¿Qué es Dean?

-Tus enanos.

-¿He, de qué hablas? -Ciertamente no tenía ni idea de que hablaba ese idiota.

-Tu libro de pitufos -Dean espero que Sam lo corrigiera dándole el discurso que no eran enanos sino algo de _Los Hobbitnses_ o algo por el estilo, en cambio se sorprendió cuando simplemente lo ignoro y salió del coche con cara de " _estás loco_ ".

Las alarmas internas de Dean se activaron, algo estaba mal con Sammy, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba loco o era paranoico pero él sabía, él tenía ese maldito sexto sentido cuando algo andaba mal con su hermano.

Lo de la comida y la música estaba pasable igual Sam siempre ha sido medio bipolar, hoy le gusta una cosa mañana la odia, solo es acostumbrarse a sus cambios de humor, pero los libros, eso es otra cosa, el niño los trataba como si de oro se tratase además le extraño que no lo corrigiera, su hermanito era tan nerd.

Algo andaba mal y él se encargaría de descubrirlo.

Con ese último pensamiento arrancó el coche y hecho a andar en dirección al taller de Joe, había un precioso Mustang esperando por él.

Shane espero hasta que Dean se fuera, al cabo de 5 minutos su "hermano" estaba fuera de la vista, camino un buen rato hasta llegar al mismo parque donde se habían llevado a Sam, espero sentado en una banqueta hasta que vio el coche de su padre aguardando por él al otro lado de la calle.

Ya estando en el coche partieron hacia donde estaba el Winchester menor, -¿Todo bien con Sam, papá?

-Claro Shane, lo deje dormido el mocoso no despertara dentro de un buen rato -Su rostro se desfiguro en una sonrisa sádica con solo recordar lo acontecido anteriormente.

****Flashback ****

 _La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió nuevamente, la poca claridad que lograba entrar era en cierto modo segadora para los ojos de Sam, la claridad también lo ayudó a ubicarse sabiendo que ya era de día._

 _Se maldijo mentalmente por no prestar atención cuando el hombre entró, lo tenía enfrente sin siquiera darse cuenta en que momento había llegado ahí._

 _-Hey Sammyboy, ¿cómo dormiste? - Dijo aquel hombre mientras acariciaba su cabello en lo que parecía ser un gesto paternal._

 _-Vete a la mierda idiota, no me vuelvas a tocar._

 _-¿Aww no es tierno?, mira chico yo aquí hago lo que me plazca -Dijo mientras le propinaba una bofetada a Sam, haciéndole irse de lado y de paso partiéndole el labio._

 _-Cuando mi hermano se entere desearás no haber nacido._

 _-¿El mismo hermano que trabaja todos los días en mi taller? -Pregunto con sorna._

 _-Qu... tú eres... Jo... e -No puede ser posible, este tipo no puede ser el jefe de mi hermano, Dean lo habría sabido ¿no?_

 _-Dios niño, no tartamudees odio eso. De hecho deje a tu hermano a cargo del taller mientras salía a una diligencia, ahh y hablando de eso tengo que irme pero necesito asegurarme que no trataras de huir._

 _-Estoy atado cómo podría escapar -Si pudiera soltarse hace tiempo se habría ido, diablos si no fuera tan inútil en primer lugar nunca hubiera sucedido esto, seguro cuando su familia se entere se avergonzarían de él._

 _-Los cazadores siempre tienen sus mañas, los muy malditos -Dijo Joe mientras se ponía de pie, sonriendo maliciosamente justo antes de encestarle una patada en el estómago y otra en el pecho, Sam se negó a hacer cualquier ruido, no le daría la satisfacción a aquel monstruo de oírlo gritar._

 _-Te crees tan rudo chico, a ver si no gritas con esto -Joe aplastó su pierna derecha con gran fuerza, sonriendo al escuchar el hueso crujir bajo su bota._

 _-¡Agr, mi pierna!, mal... di...to -Dijo con la voz entrecortada del dolor, Sam no sólo grito sino que también lloro, aquel era un dolor insoportable, una cosa era quebrarse un hueso en una caza y otra muy distinta y dolorosa es que te lo quebraran por un simple capricho._

 _El dolor era tan intenso que su visión se llenó de puntos negros llevándolo lentamente a la cálida oscuridad._

 _-Bueno así ya no podrás huir -Dijo Joe mientras su voz resonaba por toda la habitación, con paso lento fue saliendo de aquella habitación mientras entonaba una alegre melodía._

**** Fin del flashback ****

Shane y Joe regresaron a la bodega abandonada donde tenían al joven Winchester.

Cuando entraron en la habitación Sam todavía estaba inconsciente en la misma posición que Joe lo había dejado o eso les hizo creer.

-¿Cómo vas con el hermano, ha sospechado algo hasta el momento? -Pregunto Joe.

-Aún no sospecha nada, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano.

-Muy bien hijo, tenemos que seguir así, no tienen que haber sospechas él tiene que seguir pensando que tú eres Sam, luego vendrá el golpe de gracia -Todo pasaría tan rápido que el engreído de Dean no se daría cuenta ni qué lo golpeó.

-¿Entonces cuál será el siguiente paso papá?

-Quiero que mates a Dean, quiero que lo último que él vea sea a su hermanito arrancándole la vida, luego nos ocuparemos de Sam.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea?

-Que sea doloroso y lento, solo ten cuidado ya que en la primera que te descubra todo se irá al infierno.

-¿Y qué pasará con John?

-Lo dejaremos vivir, esa sería la tortura ideal, él vive y sus hijos mueren.

Sam tuvo que controlar su respiración y mantenerse lo más quieto posible, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ellos pensaban matar a Dean, él moriría primero antes de permitir que aquello sucediera.

-Salgamos de aquí, me enferma ver a esa basura -Dijo Shane haciendo referencia a Sam.

-Vamos a comer algo, todavía tenemos mucho que planear.

Sam todavía podía oír a Shane y Joe en la habitación contigua lo que significa que ellos también podrían oírlo, tendría que salir de allí lo más silencioso posible.

El dolor era insoportable, y tal vez no logre llegar muy lejos, lo único que necesitaba era encontrar un teléfono y poner en sobre aviso a su hermano.

Sam trato de enfocar su visión, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, cuando él pensó que no encontraría nada para ayudarse con las cuerdas logró ver algo pequeño que parecía un clavo oxidado en una de las vigas de la pared.

Arrastrándose lentamente, siendo su pierna izquierda el único impulso que tiene, con cada movimiento que lograba hacer una nueva ola de dolor sacudía su cuerpo, teniendo que descansar unos segundos para no caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

Después de lo que parecía ser 15 largos y dolorosos minutos Sam logró llegar a la viga, su respiración era agitada y la cabeza le daba vueltas, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones tratando de hacer lo que su padre una vez le había enseñado " **trata de respirar a través del dolor** ".

Ya estando más controlado se dispuso a tratar de salir de aquellas cuerdas, empezó tratando de limar la cuerda con el clavo, más de una vez se incrustó el clavo en la piel.

 _Genial, si salgo vivo de todo esto necesitaré una inyección contra el tétano -_ Pensaba Sam mientras terminaba de liberarse.

Después de soltarse manos y pies se arrastró hasta la puerta, poniendo todo su empeño y una gran fuerza de voluntad logró ponerse en pie, al girar la manecilla de la puerta se encontró que estaba sin cerrar, estaban tan confiados de que no podría escapar que no se molestaron en cerrarla con llave.

 _Gran error, nunca subestimes a un Winchester -_ Pensó Sam.

Sam podía oír las voces de Shane y Joe, se escuchan ahogadas lo que significa que estaban a puerta cerrada, ahora él tendría que ser rápido, solo tenía una oportunidad.

 _No la desperdicies -_ Se decía así mismo.

A paso lento logró avanzar, apoyándose en la pared y sin poner mucho peso sobre su pierna derecha, después de lo que pareció un siglo logró al fin llegar a puerta que daba al exterior.

Se sentía mareado y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente de tanto sudor, al salir de aquella bodega trato de seguir avanzando y no detenerse, para no ser visto optó mejor irse por dentro de un pequeño bosque, tal vez tardaría más pero sería más seguro, le daría más tiempo y ventaja ya que seguro primero lo buscarían por carretera.

Sam llegó a lo que parecía una cabaña algo deteriorada, avanzando como pudo logró llegar a la puerta, él tocó un par de veces sin llegar a tener respuesta alguna, así que sin pensarlo dos veces forzó la puerta y se introdujo dentro de aquella cabaña al parecer por dentro tenía mejor apariencia.

El primer impulso de Sam fue ponerse a buscar un teléfono más tuvo que sentarse o caería desmayado, estaba exhausto, necesitaba dormir solo que todavía tenía un objetivo que cumplir " _advertir a Dean_ ", desde donde estaba sentado pudo divisar un teléfono, solo esperaba que estuviera en servicio.

Cuando al fin logró llegar donde estaba el teléfono lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos, primero marco al taller ya que era más probable que Dean estuviera allí, así podría avisarle cuanto antes.

 _Maldición Dean, contesta vamos._

Siguió llamando sin éxito alguno, llamo por lo menos unas 15 veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, Sam decidió cambiar de estrategia él tendría que arriesgarse a dejar un mensaje en la contestadora de la habitación.

La llamada fue rápida como también lo fue el mensaje, solo esperaba que su hermano lo escuchara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando entrar a...

En ese preciso momento todas las fuerzas de Sam se desvanecieron dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad.

 **Gracias por leer**


	7. Impostor

**Capítulo 7**

Estando ya todo planeado padre e hijo se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Sam, para toparse con la habitación completamente sola y los restos de cuerda tirados en una esquina.

-El maldito mocoso no está -Joe habló con gran furia mientras arremetía un puñetazo contra la pared.

-Diablos papá, seguro que irá a buscar a Dean.

-Tenemos que encontrar rápido al pequeño bastardo, en su condición no llegará muy lejos y cuando ponga mis manos sobre él, deseara nunca haber puesto un pie fuera de este lugar -Sus ojos brillaban con promesas de odio.

 _Debí haberte roto las dos piernas_ -Pensaba Joe.

Salieron rápido de la bodega, montando el vehículo y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al camino que daba a la carretera.  
Buscaron durante al menos unas 3 horas sin lograr encontrar ningún rastro.

-¿Qué pasa ahora papá?

-Tú vuelve al colegio y yo iré al taller, allí podré mantener vigilado a Dean y saber si el mocoso se aparece o se pone en contacto y no te preocupes Shane, todo termina esta noche -Ya estaba harto de los malditos cazadores, los Winchester no eran los primeros que mataban y tampoco serían los últimos de eso podía estar seguro.

Joe dejó a Shane en el parque y se dirigió hacia el taller, solo esperaba que el maldito mocoso no hubiese echado a perder sus planes.

Mientras tanto en el taller, Dean estaba debajo de un coche terminando un ajuste para así dar por terminada esa reparación.

La música sonaba por todo el lugar mientras Dean cantaba al ritmo de AC/DC. Cuando él estaba a punto de terminar de ajustar unas tuercas escucho de fondo un sonido estridente, dándose cuenta que era el teléfono de la oficina, saliendo debajo del coche se apuró a bajar el volumen de la radio para poder contestar, justo cuando iba a levantar el teléfono el aparato dejó de sonar, él se quedó allí unos minutos por si volvían a llamar, cuando no sucedió nada decidió mejor volver a trabajar.

 _Si es importante volverán a llamar -_ Pensó mientras volvía a subir el volumen.  
Todavía tenía mucho trabajo por delante y quería terminar a tiempo para recoger a Sammy.

Sin ninguna preocupación Dean siguió en lo suyo sin darse cuenta que esa era una de las tantas llamadas de auxilio de su hermano menor.

Joe entró al taller tratando de actuar lo más casual posible.

-¿Hey muchacho ya terminaste con ese coche?

-Auuch, diablos Joe me has dado un susto de muerte -Dijo Dean mientras salía debajo del coche frotándose la frente.

-No era mi intensión chico, veo que ya casi terminas.

-Sí, ¿oye Joe crees que hoy también podría salir temprano?

-¿Algo que hacer Dean?

-Recoger a Sammy, se lo prometí - Joe soltó un exhalo de alivio, al parecer el mocoso no pudo ponerse en contacto.  
-No te preocupes chico, la familia es primero.

-Gracias hombre, te debo una.

John se disponía a regresar ese mismo día con sus chicos, al fin habían finalizado la caza, solo con uno que otro rasguño nada que unos rudos cazadores no pudieran tomar.

-Salúdame a esos chicos Johnny - Dijo Bobby mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba su viejo camión, haciendo un ademán de despedida hacia sus dos amigos.

-Claro Bobby, puedes contar con ello -Al igual que Bobby, John se dirigió a su propia camioneta haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en modo de despedida.

Los tres cazadores tomaron caminos diferentes, John no tenía pensado detenerse hasta llegar al motel donde estaban sus hijos, simplemente necesitaba saber que estaban bien y tal vez una buena siesta para reponer energías. Quizás se quedarían unos días más en ese pueblo y luego buscarían una nueva caza o mejor tendrían unas merecidas semanas de descanso.

John no era una persona muy cariñosa pero a veces se ponía en modo padre dejando de lado al cazador, él solo ansiaba regresar con su pequeña familia, solo que nunca espero encontrarse una escena como la que vio al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación.

Una vista que le helaría la sangre.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, Sam estaba despertando lentamente, le costaba abrir los párpados, se sentía caliente y mareado, también sintió algo frío en su frente. Cuando pudo enfocar la visión vio a alguien de pie en el borde de la cama, ¿cómo había llegado a una cama en primer lugar? ¿Y por qué estaba todo tan borroso?

-De...an -Su boca estaba seca y dolía como hubiese tragado arena.

-Lo siento no soy Dean, soy Mark.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Al perecer Sam estaba empezando a entrar en sí y se vio asustado al estar con aquel desconocido y por qué diablos se estaba riendo, él no veía lo divertido de todo aquello.

-Oh claro disculpa niño desconocido, no quise asustarte ni mucho menos hacerte sentir incómodo invadiendo mi propia casa ahh y juntándote del suelo y poniéndote en mi cama -El tipo... Mark, hablaba medio sarcástico y divertido.

-Tu qué... -Casi se podían escuchar los engranes del cerebro de Sam trabajar, y cuando al fin cayó en la vergonzosa realidad, él estaba pidiendo explicaciones al dueño de la casa, sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza.

-Her... yo lo siento, no sabía... ahh yo me voy -Sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar optó mejor seguir su camino, además no podía ofrecerle ventaja a su atacante y quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente.

Haciendo un ademán de salir de la cama cuando fue retenido por una mano en su pecho.

-Calma chico, nadie te está echando y además no estás en condiciones ni de levantarte, si no te has dado cuenta tienes una pierna rota, además de una fuerte fiebre -Al parecer Mark estaba hablando muy en serio, Sam bajo su vista a su pierna y vio que la había entablillado, aun así dolía como el infierno.

-Gracias -Sam habló en un pequeño murmullo, aunque todavía no estaba del todo seguro si confiar en Mark ya una vez había confiado en alguien y la había terminado arruinando.

-No tienes que agradecerme...

-Sam.

-Mucho gusto Sam, te importaría decirme qué te ocurrió y ver si puedo ayudarte -Al parecer Mark parecía genuinamente interesado en ayudarlo.

Sam quería aceptar su ayudar él quería pedir su teléfono y volver a llamar a Dean o a su padre, en serio que quería pero sentía que era una batalla perdida contra el cansancio y el dolor, y la inconsciencia sonaba tan placentera, sin poder decir nada Sam volvió a caer en un sueño inquieto.

 _Bueno creo que será para más tarde, Sam -_ Dijo Mark para sí mismo mientras arropaba al chico y seguía poniendo paños húmedos en su frente.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
Dean se detuvo al frente de la escuela esperando por su hermano, después de unos minutos escucho un timbre y vio como todos los estudiantes empezaban a salir, solo hasta el final fue que divisó a su hermano caminando lentamente hasta llegar al coche.

-¿Hey Dean, cómo estuvo tu día?

-Lo mismo de siempre, mejor pongamos en marcha me muero de hambre.

El viaje fue rápido, Dean no sabía por qué pero podía sentir una atmósfera rara entre Sam y él, como si algo no estuviera bien.  
Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban aparcando al frente de la habitación, cada uno desabrocho el cinturón y se introdujo al cuarto.

Cada uno se puso a trabajar en algo diferente, Dean se dispuso a limpiar las armas y Shane a simular que hacia la estúpida tarea. Shane necesitaba ganar tiempo, hacer que Dean se relajara y por supuesto que se alejara de esas armas y cuando eso sucediera él tomaría ventaja para dar fin a ese asunto.

×  
John se sentía cansado pero si seguía a ese ritmo de conducción llegaría donde sus muchachos dentro de unas 3 horas como mucho.  
×

Dean fue terminando de limpiar todas las armas alrededor de dos horas, justo a tiempo para la cena, teniendo pereza de cocinar mejor optó por pedir una pizza grande, solo tendría que esperar unos 10 minutos y la comida llegaría.

Una pequeña luz parpadeante llamo la atención de Dean, al parecer había un mensaje en la contestadora, quizás su padre había llamado y decidió dejar algo, aunque ese no era el estilo de su padre.  
Decidió ir a escucharlo solo que en ese momento se vio interrumpida su acción al escuchar a alguien en la puerta, ¿quién diría que el servicio de repartidores era tan eficiente?

Recogió la pizza y pago una buena propia al chico, llevando la comida hacia la pequeña mesa, al parecer Sam ya había terminado con los deberes.

-Ven a comer, Sam.

Cuarenta minutos después sus barrigas estaban llenas.

-Creo que tomaré una ducha -Dijo Shane.

-Eres tan chica Samantha.

Ese mismo día cuando su padre lo fue a recoger al parque, ellos pasaron rápidamente por el motel, al entrar en la habitación se dirigió al baño y oculto una pistola en el tanque de agua del sanitario, todo tenía que estar preparado para cuándo llegará el momento.

Para no recibir sospechas Shane encendió el agua de la ducha y comenzó a sacar la pistola...

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño Dean decidió escuchar el mensaje, al programar el aparato lo último que espero escuchar fue la voz de su hermanito.

 _De…an -_ Sam sonaba tan débil, Dean no puedo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el baño - _No soy yo, es un cambiaformas, no soy yo, ten cuidado Deanie._

Así le decía Sam cuando todavía no podía pronunciar su nombre y muy pocas veces lo llamaba así y solo sucedía si Sam estaba al borde del pánico.

Siendo todo un cazador tenía que actuar con rapidez, sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la bolsa de armas y antes de poder llegar se vio sorprendido cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando a un Shane algo aturdido pero no tanto como para no actuar.

Shane levantó el arma hacia Dean y disparo a matar, sin embargo los reflejos del cazador fueron mejores evitando un tiro mortal pero ganando una herida en el brazo.  
Dean cayó al suelo y trato de evitar otro disparo, rodando ágilmente logró llegar donde se encontraba ese impostor dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, tenía que hacer que el arma saliera de sus manos, Shane se dobló del dolor ante el golpe inesperado y sintió como Dean apartó el arma de sus manos tirándola debajo de una de las camas.

Shane arremetió contra Dean propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula y otro seguido en el costado derecho dando tan fuerte el golpe que pudo oír sus costillas agrietarse; puede que Dean fuese un gran cazador pero sin un arma no tenía posibilidades contra un cambiaformas.  
En ese momento Dean recordó la cuchilla de plata que siempre porta en la bota, aprovechando que llevaba las de perder se dobló sobre sí mismo para llegar lentamente su mano hacia la bota, cuando sintió que la tenía a su alcance espero hasta tener al sujeto aquel frente él.

 _Dios, puede que aquel no fuera su Sammy pero se veía igual y le dolería mucho herirlo aunque él sabe que es un maldito impostor._

Conforme Shane se acercó, Dean agarro tan fuerte la cuchilla que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, por su parte Shane tenía segura su victoria.  
Dean vio su oportunidad cuando aquel sujeto lo agarro de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo puso contra la pared, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

-Al parecer el gran Dean Winchester no es como lo pintaban.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que no me pintan tan guapo como soy -Habló con la voz un poco entrecortada pero sin no antes darle una sínica sonrisa.

-Te crees tan rudo, por lo menos tú querido hermanito aguanto más que tú.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta -Dean quiso estrangular a ese maldito en ese mismo momento, nadie toca a su hermano y sale ileso.

Aunque Dean ansiara con todo su ser matar a aquel maldito, él sabía muy bien que si lo hacía no tendría oportunidad de encontrar a Sam.

Shane estaba tan distraído mofándose de Dean que no se percató del sonido de un coche aparcando al lado de la habitación.

John Winchester estaba satisfecho, después de tanto conducir al fin había llegado a su destino.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen que lo dejó aturdido, Dean estaba colgando contra la pared y quien lo sostenía no era nada ni nada menos que su hijo menor.

John desenfundó su arma y no dudo en apuntar a Sam, bueno si es que ese era realmente su hijo.

-Quita tus manos lejos de mi hijo -John habló con su mejor voz de sargento.

Shane giro la cabeza hacia la procedencia de aquella voz, Dean aprovechó aquel momento de distracción y casi a la velocidad del rayo incrustó la cuchilla en el estómago del cambiaformas.  
Shane soltó inmediatamente a Dean, sintiendo su cuerpo caer mientras trataba de hacer presión sobre la herida.

John iba a terminar con la vida de aquel ser pero se detuvo cuando escucho hablar a Dean.

-No pa...pá, no lo ma...tes -Dijo Dean con la voz entrecortada.

-¿De qué hablas Dean? -John estaba algo confundido por la actitud de Dean, pensó que quizás estuviera conmocionado.

-Si lo matas no podremos saber dónde se encuentra Sammy.

John reflexionó sobre eso, Dean tenía toda la razón, simplemente camino hacia el cambiaformas y lo noqueó con la culata del arma.

John envolvió a su hijo en un rápido abrazo y a su vez inspeccionando aquella herida.

-Déjame ver Dean -Dijo mientras escudriñaba en el brazo -Lo bueno es que la bala salió, solo tenemos que parchar la herida.

-Gracias doc, recuérdame darte propina.

-Recuérdame patearte el trasero después de saber que ocurrió aquí -La mirada de su padre no aceptaría escusas.

-Era un maldito cambiaformas y ni cuenta me había dado, papá yo fui un idiota, no me di cuenta...

Sin más demora Dean puso a su padre al corriente de todo lo ocurrido esos días, hasta del día de la pelea.

 _Sammy, ojalá me puedas perdonar por esto_ -Dean lloro en silencio, lágrimas amargas por haber ignorado todas las señales, cómo podría mirarse todos los días en el espejo después de esto.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	8. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 8**

John había logrado suturar la herida del cambiaformas para luego atarlo a una silla con cadenas de plata para que no pudiera escapar.  
Dean no se veía mejor de lo que profesaba, pero terco como todo Winchester se negó a dar el brazo a torcer sobre sus heridas, lo que dejó a un John muy insatisfecho y con una mirada aguda sobre su hijo.

-¿Sabes que esto no es culpa tuya? -Pregunto John mientras se sentaba en una de las camas gemelas, quedando frente de su hijo mayor.

-Cómo no va a ser mi culpa, tú no estabas aquí y yo sí, Sammy desapareció en mis narices y ni cuenta me había dado, yo sabía que algo andaba mal pero nunca le puse la suficiente importancia solo pensé que eran cosas de la adolescencia - Su voz se quebró al final, incapaz de decir nada más se levantó y anduvo por la habitación como león encerrado.

John detuvo a Dean sosteniéndolo de los hombros -Escúchame Dean, si esto es culpa de alguien es toda mía, yo los dejé en este pueblo sin antes comprobar su historial de actividad sobrenatural, ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de que algo pudiera suceder aquí.

-Papá yo... -Dean pensaba seguir discutiendo con su padre sobre quién era el culpable, hasta que fue interrumpido por Sam… no ese no era su hermano menor, era un maldito impostor.

-Me partís el corazón, nunca pensé que los cazadores fuerais tan sensibles debajo de toda esa fachada de duros cazadores -Esa podría sonar como la voz de su hijo pero sin duda Sam nunca hablaría así, el niño siempre ha sido un señor modales.

John no se dejó llevar por el cambiaformas, ni mucho menos seguirle el juego, él tenía que enseñarle quién tenía el mando.

Shane no se dio cuenta en que momento Jhon cruzó la habitación y conectó el puño con su rostro.

-Papá... -Dean no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver a su padre golpear al impostor, su mente le estaba jugando estragos al mirar el rostro de su hermanito siendo golpeado por su propio padre.

\- Basta Dean, él no es tu hermano -John le grito a Dean -Tienes que concentrarte y si no puedes hacerlo entonces hazte a un lado, Sam no tiene mucho tiempo - John sabía que eso sería un golpe bajo para Dean, pero no podían darse el gusto de demostrar debilidad ante el enemigo. Tal vez más tarde se arrepentiría de haber actuado así, tal vez.

-Sí señor -Dean por su parte trato de no demostrar dolor ante las palabras de su padre, él tenía muy claro que Sammy no contaba con mucho tiempo y todo por culpa de su descuido.

-En algo tienen razón, el pequeño Sam no tiene mucho tiempo nosotros nos encargamos de ello.

-¿Nosotros? -Pregunto Dean.

Shane se maldijo mentalmente por ese error, sin querer había dicho más de lo que debía y mucho más de lo que ellos tendrían que saber.

-Empieza a hablar maldito o te juro que te despellejare poco a poco hasta que no tengas piel para disfrazarte y no creas que te mataré, eso sería muy rápido para una basura como tú.

Shane sabía que no tenía que dejarse intimidar pero ante aquella promesa y la mirada en el rostro de John le dijo que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer realidad sus palabras.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación un coche estaba estacionado en la esquina del motel, Joe estaba un poco impaciente y a su vez preocupado, mirando su reloj por quinta vez en los últimos veinte minutos se suponía que Shane ya tenía que tener el asunto arreglado para luego salir a buscar a esa pequeña basura.  
Sin duda Joe estaba tan distraído en su impaciencia que no se percató del impala estacionado dos campos antes de la habitación.

Joe decidió esperar una hora más y si Shane no salía de ahí él mismo entraría a terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas, solo tendría que tener paciencia ya llegaría el momento.

Por su parte John estaba pensando en cuales serían los métodos empleados para hacer hablar a ese bastardo, él realmente no quería recurrir a la tortura extrema pero si lo tenía que hacer lo haría aunque el maldito llevase el rostro de su bebé, el último regalo que le dio su querida Mary.

Era la segunda vez que Sam despertaba aturdido en aquella cama, miro a su alrededor para poder encontrar algo familiar, hasta que vio a Mark y todo volvió a su memoria como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase.  
Sam se preguntaba por qué no estaba en el dolor, se sentía como si estuviera en una burbuja de algodón.

-Te ves con un adicto obteniendo su preciada dosis -Mark habló desde la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Por qué me siento así?

-Son las maravillas de la morfina, así tu cuerpo tendrá un respiro del dolor.

-Mmm, gracias...creo -Sam todavía se sentía algo fuera de foco.

-¿Quién es Dean? -Dijo Mark desde la pequeña cocina.

-¿Cómo sabes de Dean? -Pregunto Sam con algo de recelo.

-Tranquilo niño, siempre andas al borde con todo y para responder a tu pregunta, cuando estabas dormido murmurabas una y otra vez ese nombre.

-Es mi hermano mayor -Sam estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando algo en su mente le grito que tenía que llamar a Dean.

 _Diablos que idiota soy, siempre poniendo mis caprichos por encima de Dean, ya dormiré_ _cuando logre ver que está bien y no lastimado o peor y mucho más por mi culpa_ -Sam odiaba sentirse tan débil e inútil si tan solo hubiera sido cuidadoso esto nunca habría pasado.

-Tengo que llamarlo -Dijo apresuradamente mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama como si nada en su cuerpo estuviera dañado, Mark fue más rápido y logró agarrarlo antes que cayera de bruces.

-Dios, niño no puedes entender que estas herido, si quieres el maldito teléfono solo pídelo pero deja de darme sustos.

-Lo siento, lo tendré en cuenta -Sam podría jurar que estaba escuchando a su hermano hablar cuando se ponía en plan mamá osa.

Mark sacó el celular del bolsillo entregándoselo a Sam.

Con los dedos un poco temblorosos logró digitar exitosamente, esperando unos segundos el conocido tono de espera hasta que escucho la voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar, era su hermano al teléfono.

-¿Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas? -Pregunto John, sentado justo en frente de Shane con un reluciente cuchillo de plata entre sus manos.

-Puedes irte al infierno -Escupió Shane con gran desprecio.

-Al infierno te mandaré yo mismo maldito hijo de perra -Dijo John tirando la silla hacia atrás, caminando con paso firme hacia Shane y sujetándole con fuerza la barbilla -Te crees muy rudo y audaz no es así, pero sabes que eso no funcionará conmigo maldito pedazo de basura -Sin dar aviso a más, John clavo el cuchillo en el muslo de Shane, dejándolo unos segundos incrustado para luego hacerlo girar dentro de la herida y retirarlo como quien corta un jamón.

Los gritos de Shane eran sonoros y puro dolor en ellos, quizás una que otra lágrima fue derramada. Por dicha el motel estaba de temporada baja solo eran ellos y la propietaria una anciana que no escucharía ni aunque le gritaran en el oído.

Dean por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse enfermo ante tal escena, aquello era digno de una maldita película de terror. Maldita sea él sabía que no era Sammy pero esa expresión de dolor era la misma cuando el niño siempre se lástima y él está allí para reconfortarlo.

Shane trataba de respirar a través del dolor, sintiendo que su pierna estaba en llamas, la sangre siendo drenada de su cuerpo.

-No te preocupas que aún no morirás -John tomó su propio cinturón he hizo un torniquete para parar el sangrado -No te preocupes que esto solo es el comienzo.

Sin lugar a dudas su padre daba miedo en situaciones como esta y sin dudar años después Dean recordaría este momento y pensaría que su padre hubiese sido un ejemplar aprendiz de Alastair.

De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar dejando todo en silencio exceptuando por el sonar.

-Yo lo contestó -Dijo Dean, así por lo menos podría salir esa vista atroz aunque fueran unos minutos.

-Diga.

-...-

-Por tu bien que no sea una maldita bro...

-De...an

-Sammy, ¿Sam eres tú? -Dean no daba abasto con lo que escuchaba, su hermanito estaba al teléfono, Dean no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de alivio al escuchar aquella voz.

John tampoco se quedó atrás y corrió al lado de su hijo, tratando de agarrar un poco de aquella conversación pegando su cabeza con la de Dean para escuchar algo.

-¿Sammy?, Sam háblame... ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?, dime algo -En otra situación John se hubiera burlado de su hijo mayor por ser tan madre mandona con Sammy pero ahora no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar, mirando hacia atrás verificando que el cambiaformas estuviera en la misma posición, no quería sorpresas.

-Tranquilo hermano, estoy bien... estoy en una cabaña, ten cuidado con Jo...e -Conforme Sam iba hablando su voz fue sonando cada vez más baja hasta que se escuchó solo silencio.

-Sam. Sammy. Sam maldita sea contéstame cuando te hable -Dean estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, la línea estaba en total silencio haciéndole pensar que tal vez se había cortado.

-Solo está dormido -De pronto una voz desconocida para Dean habló del teléfono.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Vaya al parecer la paranoia viene de familia -Dean estaba furioso más que furioso, él estaba con el corazón en la mano preocupado por su hermanito y este idiota riéndose.

-Más te vale que me...

-Okay relájate que te va a dar un ataque - _"Vaya familia"_ pensó Mark -Mira chico encontré a tu hermano desmayado en mi cabaña y simplemente le estoy cuidando, ¿tienes dónde apuntar?, te daré la dirección.

Dean prácticamente chocó con su padre al girar para conseguir pluma y papel, intercambiado una mirada de disculpa se apresuró a conseguir donde apuntar, cuando Dean tuvo la dirección sólo podía pensar una cosa y temía preguntar -¿Es Sam bien, quiero decir está bien?

-No te voy mentir el chico, esta lastimado y creo que tiene una infección y la fiebre empieza a subir, pensaba ir a la farmac...

-No, no lo hagas, no se te ocurra dejarlo solo por nada, simplemente espera a que yo llegue, llevaré algunas medicinas estaré allí en 40 como mínimo, solo no lo dejes solo por favor -Dean estaba al borde de la mendicidad, solo le quedaba confiar a ciegas en aquel tipo y esperar que todo saliera bien.

-De acuerdo estaré esperando y cuidando de él.

-Gracias -Dean finalizó la llamada y tomó un respiro para luego explicar la situación a su padre, John por su parte escucho atentamente lo que Dean le decía, cuando Dean terminó de hablar con su padre se pusieron de acuerdo en que Dean iría por Sammy y John se quedaría con el cambiaformas.

Dean salió por la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, quizás fuese así ya que Sammy era su vida y sin él se sentía perdido.

Tanta era la prisa de Dean por ir al rescate de Sammy que ni siquiera recordó la advertencia de su hermano.

Joe se encontraba recostado contra la ventana de la camioneta con un gesto de aburrimiento en su rostro siguió observando aquella habitación, las luces todavía estaban encendidas pero además de eso no tenía ni idea de que ocurría ahí adentro.  
Al parecer no tuvo que esperar demasiado para entender lo que había sucedido ya que era muy sencillo de entender, el plan había fracasado y su hijo estaba muerto o en manos de esos malditos, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio a un Dean muy vivo saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta para subirse en el carro e irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

 _Maldición, seguro que ya el mocoso se puso en contacto y fue a buscarlo._

Joe miro nuevamente hacia la habitación y vio que las luces seguían encendidas, también vio una sombra pasar al lado de la ventana y en ese momento supo que el patriarca Winchester había regresado antes de lo predestinado.

 _Maldita sea Shane si tan solo lo hubieras matado al llegar al motel._

Joe sabía que era más que arriesgado entrar allí por su hijo y a pesar de todo él no era un estúpido novato para hacer algo tan predecible y suicida, Shane tendría que resistir ahora por su cuenta hasta que se le ocurra algo nuevo.

Quizás era hora de cambiar de piel. 

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Piel de cordero

**Capítulo 9**

Andrew Milligan se encontraba haciendo sus rondas nocturnas, no es que ocurriese mucha acción en ese pequeño pueblo y lo más emocionante que pudiese suceder sería una infracción de tránsito, por esa misma razón se le hizo extraño ver a un hombre tirado en un callejón, el pueblo era tan tranquilo y pequeño que no tenía cabida para vagabundos.

-Hey oye ¿te encuentras bien?, vamos hombre este no es lugar para dormir -Andrew se acercó para darle una mirada más de cerca a aquel sujeto, quizás estuviese herido y necesitará un hospital.

Estando frente a frente con el hombre en el suelo, se apresuró a comprobar el pulso, solo que en ese mismo instante el tipo abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa maníaca, eso fue lo último que Andrew vio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

Cuando Andrew volvió a abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en un viejo mausoleo, estaba atado de manos y pies, además estaba en ropa interior, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño.

 _Malditos adictos enfermos_ -Pensó Andrew mientras trataba de soltarse, viéndose detenido al abrirse la puerta del mausoleo.

Él trato de enfocar el rostro del hombre que acaba de entrar, quedándose helado al verse así mismo de pie junto a él.

-¿Qué... demonios?, Tu... yo... -Habló sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Hola Andrew, veo que estas un poco conmocionado pero tranquilo a todos les sucede la primera vez -Dijo Joe mientras caminaba alrededor del policía -Creo que este nuevo traje me servirá mucho más que el anterior, además te mantienes en forma ¡genial!

-¿Quién diablos eres y qué quieres?

-Soy la pesadilla que nadie quiere tener, y si te soy sincero no sé qué hacer contigo –Joe caminó dando vueltas alrededor de Andrew –Ya decidiré más adelante si me sirves vivo o muerto.

Dean conducía como desquiciado, deseando poder llegar cuanto antes donde ese tipo, Mark.

Por fin estaría con su verdadero hermano y pensar que él se abrió sentimentalmente ante un jodido monstruo.

 _Agrr maldito engendro, ahora tendré que volver a repetir todo el momento de telenovela con Sammy._

Solo esperaba que la condición de su hermano fuese mejor de lo que él se imaginaba.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta cuales eran las heridas de su hermano, no se tocó el bolsillo pensando qué sí comprar y que no, simplemente compro como si fuese a abrir una clínica en el maletero del impala, cosa que atrajo varias miradas de curiosidad a la hora de pagar, pero en ese momento le valía un rábano lo que dijeran los demás, él tenía una cosa en mente y esa era llegar al rescate de su hermano menor y por una vez en la vida dejar de cagarla con el pobre chico.

Justo 40 minutos después, Dean se encontraba estacionando su potente impala frente a una pequeña cabaña con fachada destartalada, viendo el estado de dicha cabaña se preguntó si realmente esa era la dirección correcta y si era así entonces pensaba sacar a Sammy lo más pronto posible de esa trampa mortal. Con paso decidido y cargado a no más poder con todas las bolsas de la farmacia, toco la puerta lo suficiente fuerte para ser escuchado.

-Debes de ser Dean ¿no? –Dijo un chico no mayor a los veinticinco años, con cabellera negra atada en una cola.

-Correcto y tu Mark –Sin más que decir ni mucho menos tiempo para presentaciones, Mark se hizo a un lado dejándole a Dean el paso libre.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso –Dijo haciendo ademan de tomar algunas bolsas –Hombre ¿asaltaste una farmacia?

-Gracias, tenía que venir preparado para cualquier cosa –Por naturaleza su instinto de hermano sobreprotector siempre lo hacía pensar en cualquier futuro escenario.

 _Dios, Sammy qué te paso -_ Pensó al ver el estado de su hermano pequeño, su cara estaba pálida y perlada de sudor. Al estar tumbado en esa cama con la pila de sabanas, daba un aspecto de fragilidad y lo hacía verse más pequeño de lo que ya era.

-Puedes traerme agua fría, es necesario enfriarlo… aunque pienso que sería mejor meterlo en la ducha –Hablo distraídamente mientras pasaba las dedos por las finas hebras castañas.

-Mejor te traigo el agua, no sería recomendable meterlo en el baño –Sugirió Mark sin saber que estaba pisando el orgullo de hermano mayor.

-Piensas que no sé cómo cuidar de mi hermano o qué, acaso tienes un título de doctor bajo la manga –Su frustración creció cuando vio al tipo recostado a la viga de la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho -¿Qué? –Prácticamente grito.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche, niño?

-¿A quién diablos llamas niño? –Casi estuvo a tentado de gruñirle uno que otro insulto.

-Pues no será a mí mismo, además no te estoy contradiciendo –Hablo con calma tratando de no agarrarse de las greñas con el hermano mayor -Solo que en el estado de Sam, no es recomendable moverlo tanto, y puede que no tenga un título de doctor bajo mi manga pero se como se ve cuando una pierna está rota y la suya lo está.

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamo alarmado mientras se apresuraba a levantar las sabanas para comprobar que tan mal se encontraba Sam –A simple vista podía apreciar la pierna entablillada para evitar el movimiento en exceso, pero además de eso le era imposible determinar qué tan mal se veía por debajo del mezclilla –Voy a necesitar cortar el pantalón y por lo que conozco a Sammy, te aviso que es toda una princesa mojigata –Decía mas para calmar sus nervios que para informar a Mark.

-Quise esperar a que estuviera más consciente, para que luego no me terminara tachando de pedófilo.

-Te aseguro que te habría pegaría con lo primero que tuviese a la mano y se cubriría como damisela ultrajada –Bromeo a costillas de Sam, mientras Mark le pasaba una tijera y empezaba a cortar la tela, enganchando un jadeo cuando vio lo hinchada que estaba la pierna del niño.

 _Juro por mi vida que si alguien se atreve a tocarte de nuevo lo despellejare con mis propias manos_ –Pensó Dean, mientras sentía la necesidad de aporrear algo hasta sentir sus manos sangrar.

-Diablos, tendré que llevarlo a un hospital –Maldijo por lo bajo, sabiendo que los cazadores no tienen una buena reputación con los hospitales y la policía.

-¿No sería esa la mejor opción? –Pregunto extrañado por la actitud del hermano mayor, Mark suponía que esa sería la primera opción del chico.

-Mira, te agradezco por lo que hiciste por Sammy, pero es mejor que nos marchemos –Dijo refiriéndose a él y a Sam, obviamente dejando por fuera al nuevo salvador de su hermano.

-¿Están huyendo de las autoridades? –Supuso por la actitud de Dean, había visto muchos chicos así, él mismo había sido uno de ellos.

-Eso no te interesa, agradezco tu amabilidad pero como ya dije, tenemos que partir.

-Yo podría ayudarlos, y antes de que entres en la paranoia que al parecer deambula en tu familia. Hago esto porque me nace hacerlo sin ningún tipo de interés, simplemente esperando que tu hermano este bien, eso es todo lo juro.

Dean sabía que tendría que estar dirigiéndose hacia su nena con Sammy a bordo y dejar esa cabaña atrás, pero la preocupación en la voz de Mark era demasiado creíble y aunque le costara admitirlo, iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda y si era por Sammy, estaba dispuesto a bajar la cabeza y aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda sin cuestionamientos -¿Cómo podrías ayudarnos?

-Mi padre es el alguacil del pueblo y sin importar lo que digan, si yo le digo que así es, él les creerá.

-Suena genial pero hay algo más que sé que no me creerás y me tacharas de loco, de hecho no me extrañaría si al final terminases llamando a tu viejo para que me arreste.

-Dime, soy un libro abierto.

-Okay…em…así que hombres lobo y todo eso –Vaya putada.

-Te lo dije, no me creerías nada –Se levantó de la silla mientras caminaba hacia Sam.

-Y que tan loco podría estar si te creyese en la primera oportunidad.

-Punto a tu favor –Se pasó la mano con cansancio por el rostro -¿Entonces me crees?

-Si tú estás loco, entonces yo lo estoy más al seguirte la corriente pero… sí, te creo –Ciertamente en su vida había visto algunas cosas las cuales nunca creyó que fuesen posible y siempre ansío una respuesta y bueno ahora la tenía justo frente a él, poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

-Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y llevemos a Sammy al hospital –Tomando a su hermano en brazos se apresuró a subir a su nena con Mark en el asiento trasero haciéndole compañía a Sam.

Mientras conducía tomó el teléfono que su padre le había dada para reportarse al hotel y darle el visto bueno, la llamada duró apenas lo necesario para darle la información de lo ocurrido y la dirección del hospital , además que iba acompañado y el cómo ayudaría eso a la situación, la llamada finalizo con un: _Si señor_.

Cuando John hubo recibido la confirmación de su hijo mayor, informando que todo estaba bien con Sam, decidió que no tenía por qué alargar las cosas, igual ya su hijo estaba a salvo y el cambiaformas ya no les sería de mucho utilidad, era tiempo de sacar la basura.

-¿Algo qué decir? -Le pregunto al cambiaformas dándole a entender que esas serían sus últimas palabras.

-¿Acaso quieres ponerte a charlar para matar el tiempo, Johnny? o ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que aparentar siempre rudeza?

-Al único que mataré aquí y ahora será a ti, maldito –Dijo mientras ajustaba su cuchilla ente los dedos, la misma que minutos atrás estuvo enterrada en el cambiaformas.

-No puedes hacer eso -El miedo era latente en su mirada y ¿cómo no tenerlo? -No puedes matar a tu hijo.

-En eso tienes razón, nunca podría herir a uno de mis chicos y el hecho que tu lleves su rostro no significa que seas él -Estaba harto de esta charla sin ningún sentido más que hacerle perder el tiempo. Con paso decidido se acercó al monstruo visiblemente asustado.

 _Esa expresión -_ Pensó el patriarca, sintiéndose como si estuviese haciendo algo equivocado, aunque sabía que todo era parte de los cambiaformas. Por eso eran unas de las criaturas más peligrosas en el mundo sobrenatural.

Él odia esta vida y muy pronto empezará a odiarte a ti también –Tenia que jugar su última carta y si no lograba sobrevivir por lo menos sabría que causo algún daño con sus palabras.

-Piensas que al decir estas mentiras, entrará la bondad a mi corazón y te dejaré vivir –Bufo divertido.

-Sé que voy a morir y me siento orgulloso de haber matado a tantos cazadores como pude –Le envío a John, una mirada seria y llena de satisfacción -Supongo que al ser un gran cazador de renombre sabrás que nosotros podemos tomar los recuerdos de las personas que imitamos y quiero dejarte con unas últimas palabras o bueno mejor dicho pensamientos, de tu hijo... –El golpe que impacto en su quijada lo hizo callarse y escupir un poco de sangre.

-Cállate maldito, no te atrevas a ensuciar su imagen diciendo sandeces –Grito John, perdiendo los pocos estribos que tenía.

-Oh no, no te preocupes que no son sandeces, sino verdades -Rio mostrando los dientes manchados de sangre -Él piensa que sería mejor si hubiese muerto en el incendio, ya que está vida para él es como una pena de muerte y sabes ¿qué es lo mejor Johnny?

-¿Que muy pronto no tendré que escuchar tus estupideces? -Trato de no bajar su máscara de seriedad para no darle la satisfacción de ver que lo que estaba diciendo dejaba mella en él.

-Que nunca sabrás si estoy mintiendo o no, puede ser que tú le preguntes pero jamás sabrás si te está engañando o no.

-Lástima que tu no lo podrás averiguar -Ya era suficiente de este acto, el cuchillo de plata yacía enterrado en el corazón del metamorfo, pero de cierta forma sentía que esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo justo en el corazón para él.

 _Bueno al parecer ya todo está resuelto, solo tengo que deshacerme del cuerpo_ -Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo lo enferma que sería esa imagen ante otra persona.

Agarrando varias de las sobrecamas se dispuso a envolver el cuerpo del cambiaformas, cuando estuvo completamente envuelto y la habitación limpia y sin rastros de sangre o signos de lucha, tomo el bulto en sus brazos y caminó por el parqueadero sin preocuparse por ser visto, eran los únicos huéspedes después de todo. Sin mucho concierto tiró el cuerpo en la cajuela y se dirigió a algún lugar alejado de las miradas curiosas, tenía un cuerpo que incinerar.

Cuando John hubo quemado el cuerpo y enterrado sus restos, se dirigió con rapidez al hospital. Después de haber torturado y matado a alguien que llevaba el rostro de su chico, sentía la inherente necesidad de ver y abrazar a su verdadero hijo, y eso que las demostraciones cariñosas en el legado Winchester eran casi nulas, pero no por eso eran innecesarias. Sam, siempre había sido el más sentimental de los tres y siempre se veían envueltos en discusiones ya que la mayoría de veces ponía su corazón por encima de las órdenes, pero aunque John no lo admitiera nunca, esa forma de ser de Sam era la misma de Mary.

Tales condiciones en las que Sam llegó al hospital, fue admitido de emergencia, ganándose una que otra mirada cuestionable ante la justificación de las lesiones. Todas fueron fácil de explicar o así fue hasta que el doctor cuestionó las marcas en las muñecas las cuales estaban en carne viva por el roce de las cuerdas. El médico de Sam, prohibió cualquier visita hasta que llegase la trabajadora social.

-No te preocupes Dean, mi... -Fue interrumpido al ver a un hombre fornido y con cara de pocos amigos caminando hacia ellos, como cuando un tsunami arrasa una pequeña población.

-Dean -Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza en modo de saludo -¿Y quién es este?

-Ya veo de donde viene el lado divertido de la familia –Ironizó Mark, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte del recién llegado.

-Él es Mark, el encontró a Sammy y lo cuido -Explicó rápidamente viendo el enojo creciente de su padre.

-Bueno gracias por ayudar a mi hijo. Ya puedes irte –Agrego lo más cortante posible.

-Papá, él nos podría ayudar con Sammy.

-¿A qué te refieres Dean? -Enarco una ceja.

Dean le contó lo que Mark le había dicho y cómo podría ser de ayuda, también agregando que él se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto del negocio de la familia.

-¿Crees que tu padre puede ayudarnos? -Pregunto John, odiando el hecho de tener que aceptar ayuda, siempre era difícil para su orgullo dar el brazo a torcer.

-Solo tengo que hablar con él –Dijo mientras otra cuestión acudió a su mente -Ah y antes de olvidarlo, Sam mencionaba mucho algo sobre un tal Joe.

-¿Joe?-Repitió John, como si quisiera probar ese nombre sobre su boca -¿Te suena en algo ese tal Joe, Dean?

-Sí, es el dueño del garaje, pero no sé qué podría significar.

-Habrá que preguntarle a Sam –Hablo Mark pensando que quizás eran delirios por causa de la fiebre.

-Señores -Habló un médico, atrayendo toda la atención de los tres -Soy el doctor Thompson, el encargado de atender a Samuel Winchester.

-Sam, a él no le gusta ser llamado Samuel -Aclaró Dean.

-Sam, se encuentra descansando en estos momentos. El mayor daño que presenta es su pierna, está rota pero no podremos enyesarla hasta que la hinchazón baje.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?- Pregunto Dean, desesperado por ver a su molesto hermano menor.

-Me temo que eso será imposible por el momento –La expresión afable del doctor, había cambiado a una mirada fría y neutra adornando su rostro –Tendrán que esperar hasta que llegue la trabajadora social y depende de lo que ella diga se hará necesaria la presencia del alguacil Milligan.

-¿Qué mierda esta insinuando? –Rugió el patriarca Winchester.

-Señor le pediré que se comporte o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad –Dijo el doctor –Hasta que no aclaremos todo este asunto, no podemos poner en peligro la vida de Sam.

-¿Poner en peligro? –Pregunto Dean, entre incrédulo y enfurecido – Mire, imbe…

-Gracias doctor, nosotros esperaremos –Interrumpió Mark cuando vio a los guardias de seguridad ponerse atentos a la discusión acalorada.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? –Mascullo Dean, conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara a Mark.

-Agrr Winchester, idiotas –Murmuro al puro estilo de Bobby Singer –Con esa actitud lo único que sacarán es ser expulsados del hospital y entonces dejaran a Sam completamente solo.

-Me pone los pelos de punta tu paciencia, ¿acaso eres un aprendiz a buda?

-No pero he tenido experiencia con niños berrinchudos, lo digo solo por Dean – Agrego rápidamente al ver la postura tensa de John.

-Siento que estoy criando a tres adolescentes –Gimió el mayor de los Winchester.

Por alguna extraña razón, Dean sentía que pasaría un buen rato para poder ver a su hermano.

Loretta Stane, era una mujer amargada y sin amor por su trabajo, en especial hoy había sido para ella un día tedioso y cansado y justo cuando estaba por llegar a casa, había recibido una llamada del hospital local.

 _Maldita sea, otro mocoso que atender_ -Maldijo para sí misma, mientras se dirigía hacia el hospital.

Cuando al fin hubo llegado a las instalaciones se dirigió a la recepción, dando su nombre y el por qué estaba allí. Al cabo de unos 10 largos minutos, el doctor que había solicitado su presencia ni siquiera estaba disponible, la enfermera le había dicho que tenía una emergencia y que la atendería al terminar.

 _Como si yo tuviese tanto maldito tiempo_ –Pensó enfurecida, sintiéndose más irritada con cada minuto que pasaba en espera.

¡Al fin! –Murmuro cuando apareció el doctor Thompson.

-Disculpe la espera, Señora Stane.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Mientras más rápido acabasen con ese asunto más rápido podría llegar a la casa y centrarse en cosas mucho más importantes.

-Samuel Winchester, Sam tiene 13 años y fue admitido con fiebre, una pierna rota, varios golpes en su cuerpo y magulladuras en sus muñecas, al parecer la familia del chico tiene una buena explicación que encaja en el estado del chico, pero no me logro explicar las marcas en sus muñecas –El doctor iba explicando el caso a la trabajadora social para que supiese de que se trataba esta visita -Todavía no quiero culpar a nadie, porque talvez no haya nadie a quien culpar y ellos estén diciendo la verdad, solo quiero lo mejor para el chico.

-Como todos –Dijo Loretta, sin llegar a creérselo, ella solo quería estar lejos de allí. Cuando iban llegando al ascensor vio a tres figuras montando guardia en el pasillo -¿Quiénes son esos?

-El Señor Winchester y su otro hijo, creo que el otro chico es un amigo de la familia.

Al mirar la figura del patriarca Winchester, Loretta lo clasifico como un típico padre abusador, para ella no había duda que estaba delante de un caso de abuso familiar y ahora solo tenía que hablar con el molesto niño que sin duda lo negaría todo, como siempre sucede en estos casos.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **NA: Lamento haber durado tanto en actualizar, después de casi 6 meses vino a mí la señora inspiración, este bloqueo de escritor fue terrible pero ya traigo algunas ideas.**

 **Espero que aun haya alguien interesado en este fic.**

 **Saludos.**


	10. Problemas

**Capítulo 10**

Sam acababa de despertar, se sentía confundido y sin ningún indicio de dolor, era como si una gran manta protectora lo cubriese de pies a cabeza. " _Las maravillas de la morfina"_ -Recordó lo que Mark había dicho.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital, ¿acaso Mark lo habrá llevado? y si así era, entonces quiere decir que estaba muy mal. Sin tiempo de seguir en sus interminables pensamientos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un alto doctor con cabello canoso, acompañado de una mujer entrada en los cuarenta y de aspecto serio o ¿enojada?

-Hola, soy el doctor Thompson y me encargo de tu caso ¿cómo te encuentras Sam?

-Relajado -Sam esperaba no sonar tan drogado como se sentía, porque si no sería algo vergonzoso.

-Es el efecto de la medicina, te pusimos en una dosis fuerte de antibióticos a causa de una herida en tu muñeca izquierda, estaba infectada lo cual provocó la fiebre.

 _Genial, debió de ser cuando no sólo lime la soga contra el clavo oxidado_ -Pensó Sam, ajeno a la mirada escrutadora de la mujer.

-¿Dónde está mi familia? -Pregunto esperanzado que estuviesen en el pasillo esperando por él y sobre todo que estuviesen sanos y salvos.

 _¡Mierda, Joe!_ -Gritaron sus alarmas internas, sabiendo que no podía seguir allí sentado mientras su familia estaba expuesta ante una amenaza totalmente inesperada.

-Tu familia está en la planta baja...

-Necesito hablar con ellos cuanto antes –Interrumpió al doctor, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ser tan grosero pero no tenía tiempo para modales.

 _Mocoso insolente, seguro quiere cuadrar la mentira que dirán entre todos_ -Pensó Loretta, viendo como el doctor era interrumpido con cierto aire desesperación por Samuel.

-Eso no será posible hasta que respondas unas cuantas preguntas que...

-No se preocupe doctor, de aquí en adelante me encargo yo, puede seguir con sus labores -Agregó rápidamente mientras despachaba al doctor sin siquiera mirarlo.

-De acuerdo pero estaré atento a cualquier cosa que necesite –Dirigiéndose a Loretta para luego mirar a su joven paciente -En cuanto a ti Sam, estaré haciendo mi próxima ronda dentro de media hora.

Sin saber qué responder, Sam asintió con la cabeza viendo como el médico salía por la puerta para luego quedarse a solas la mujer, la cual le provocaba una extraña vibra.

-Soy Loretta Stane y seré tu trabajadora social, hace menos de dos horas recibí una llamada de este hospital, alertando de una sospecha de abuso familiar -Recitó con aburrimiento cada y una de las palabras que llevaba diciendo durante los 20 años que llevaba en ese oficio -¿Cómo conseguiste esas lesiones?

-No me acuerdo, de hecho no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue aquí -Mintió a medias, sin saber que decir ya que no sabía que había dicho su familia y no quería causarles más problemas de los que obviamente ya había causado, si tan solo hubiese estado alerta y no se hubiese confiado tanto, esto no estaría pasando, todo era su culpa -Creo que tengo amnesia temporal o algo así.

-A no ser que tengas un título de doctor, te sugiero que dejes de decir mentiras y me digas ¿cómo obtuviste esas lesiones?

Sam noto que esa mujer era como un perro con su hueso, si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía podía tener serios problemas con ella, a simple vista se notaba que le importaba un rábano su trabajo, simplemente buscaba un culpable sin importarle si lo fuese o no, esa mujer era de cuidado.

-Quiero ver a mi familia –Exigió, sabiendo que sonaba como un niño caprichoso.

-Dime Samuel, ¿dónde está tu madre?

-Murió en un incendio cuando yo tenía seis meses.

-Hmm -Dijo mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno de notas -Entonces supongo que ustedes viven con su padre, el cual no tiene un trabajo fijo y se mantiene en constante movimiento, arrastrándolos a una vida sin futuro alguno.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –Pregunto desconfiado, tentado en decir unos cuantos "cristo" para ver si ella era un demonio, no demonio no, ella tendría que ser una bruja por cómo se portaba y aún más por su actitud de _me importas una mierda._

-Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con una simple llamada y una de esas cosas es solicitar la información de tu expediente el cual déjame decirte que es bastante curioso -Comento como si disfrutase sacar esqueletos del armario –Muchos ingresos a los hospitales, nunca permanecen más de un mes en un sitio y al parecer eres muy propenso a accidentes, lo cual me hace llegar a una ligera conclusión, ya que siempre después de un "accidente" tu padre casualmente encuentra un nuevo trabajo y les toca mudarse ¿conveniente no?

-¿Qué insinúa señora? –Dijo con la mandíbula tensa, quería decirle a esa bruja que se largara, pero obviamente ella no lo haría.

-Oh no, yo no insinuó nada, simplemente digo las cosas como son, te sugiero jovencito que dejes de mentir y digas mucho más que mentiras –Para Loretta era una pérdida de tiempo esa charla, todo era tan claro sobre lo que sucedía entre la familia Winchester.

-Creo que tiene que dejar de ver tanta telenovela, señora -La última palabra la agregó con cierto aire de enojo ante lo que insinuaba la trabajadora.

-Mira niño, a mí me respetas –Su rostro sereno paso a ser una mueca de enojo -He tenido muchos casos como el tuyo, donde siempre los niños defienden a sus abusadores por miedo o quizás porque ya se acostumbraron a vivir en dolor y sienten que es algo necesario en sus vidas, pero no me importa cuál sea tu caso, pienso solucionar esto y antes de darte cuenta me estarás agradeciendo el haberte salvado –Loretta hablaba tan segura de su pensar que no había nada sobre la tierra que cambiase su opinión.

-Mi padre nunca me lastimaría o a mi hermano, él nos ama -Cómo esa mujer se atrevía a pensar que su padre era un abusivo, su padre no era el mejor de todos, ni ganaría un premio por el segundo lugar, pero hacia lo que podía y eso era lo que contaba.

-Ya veremos -Agregó iracunda.

¿Qué se pensaba ese mocoso insolente al decirle que ella no sabía nada?, suficiente tenía con su día de mierda como para luego venir a jugársela de madre Teresa, salvando niños que ni le importaban. Justo después de salir de la habitación del chico, Loretta decidió hacer unas cuantas llamadas y ver si podía colocar al mocoso en alguna casa de acogida esa misma noche y librarse del tedioso trabajo.

Loretta revisaba el fax que había recibido con la información de la familia Winchester, en específico la de John.

-Bueno veamos que tenemos hasta el momento -Dijo mientras revisaba sus propias notas.

 _Johnathan Winchester, nació en el 1954. Al finalizar la escuela secundaria se unido al ejército, tiempo después se casó con Mary Campbell y tuvieron dos hijos: Dean y Samuel. Mary muere en un incendio. Después de ese suceso se muestra una vida nómada sin llegar a estar en un sitio mucho tiempo._

 _Patético_ -Pensó Loretta, para ella ese estilo de vida era totalmente inaceptable y algo cuestionable la palabra de un tipo ex marine, viudo y con dos hijos por todo el país sin descanso alguno. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse por un café, su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando hubo terminada la llamada se sintió más aliviada, pronto podría irse a casa.

-Te traje esta ropa, quiero que te cambies y vengas conmigo –Mandó mientras le dejaba la muda de ropa en una esquina de la cama.

-¿A dónde?

-A tu nueva casa -¿Acaso ese chico no podía dejar de hacer preguntas?

-No entiendo –Dijo con el rostro serio y quizás con preocupación, ¿qué se traía ella entre manos?

-No hace falta que lo entiendas, apúrate o...

-¿O qué? –La reto Sam, manteniendo la mirada sin querer dar el brazo a torcer, esa mujer era peor que un maldito demonio.

-Si piensas que soy una bruja, no me has visto enfadada y precisamente hoy no ha sido mi día, así que te aconsejo que guardes tu pataleta y me obedezcas -Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus dedos -¿He sido clara?

-Sí, se... ñora -Artículo con miedo, esa mujer realmente estaba loca.

-Buen chico -Apremio como a un cachorro -Ahora alístate que salimos en 20 y por tu bien no me hagas esperar.

Mientras el chico se cambiaba la bata del hospital, Loretta decidió hablar con el médico y de paso con la salvaje familia del chico. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor ella pudo divisar como todos se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia ella.

-Señores, ella es la trabajadora social de la que les comente –Comento el doctor Thompson.

-No quiero andarme entre las ramas así que vamos directo al punto.

-Me parece lo mejor -Agregó John, no queriendo alargar más el asunto y de una vez por todas poder salir de allí con sus dos chicos y no mirar hacia atrás en ese maldito pueblo.

-En estos momentos Samuel...

-Su nombre es Sam -Por inercia el médico y Dean corrigieron a la trabajadora, el primero advertido por el hermano mayor de este y el segundo, siempre velando por los caprichos de su hermanito que ahora se empecinaba en ser llamado Sam y por ningún motivo Sammy.

Loretta simplemente levantó una ceja y decidió continuar con su discurso -Como decía, "Samuel" se encuentra en estos momentos cambiándose de ropa para ser dado de alta y...

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo podemos llevar a casa? -Pregunto Dean más que entusiasmado ante el positivo panorama.

-En cuanto firme los... -Agregó a medias el doctor Thompson antes de ser interrumpido.

-Señores por favor, ¿podrían dejarme terminar y sin interrupciones? -Después de recibir el asentimiento de cada uno de los presentes, Loretta decidió ir al grano -Cuando Samuel sea dado de alta, será puesto en una casa de acogida.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamaron los dos Winchester.

-Disculpe señora Stane, creí que discutiríamos en privado si tomaba una decisión como esta –Agrego el medico un poco confundido con esa decisión tan repentina.

-Decidí ahorrar tiempo e informarlos a todos por igual –Dijo mientras miraba su reloj, viendo que ya era hora de marcharse.

-Está loca si cree que separara a mi hijo de nosotros –Dijo John, dando un paso amenazadoramente hacia la mujer.

-Veo que se enoja con facilidad señor Winchester, ¿así fue como Samuel consiguió sus lesiones? ¿Acaso lo hizo enojar?

-¿Qué mierda insinúa señora? -Esta vez fue Dean quien salto en defensa de su padre. John Winchester podría ser muchas cosas pero nunca un mal padre y mucho menos levantar la mano a sus propios hijos.

-No puede llevárselo así como si nada – Mark, decidió que era hora de participar en esa charla, ni los Winchester ni mucho menos el, estaban dispuestos a dejar las cosas por lo fácil -Por lo menos espere a que llegue la policía.

-¿Disculpa y tú eres? Déjalo, no me interesa saberlo y para tu información no es necesaria la presencia de la ley aquí o bueno solo que los señores Winchester quieran interferir en mi trabajo.

Justo cuando John estaba a punto de mandar al carajo a la trabajadora, el ascensor se abrió dando paso a una joven enfermera empujando una silla de ruedas.

-¡Sammy! -Exclamó Dean al ver a su hermano pequeño.

 _Oh Sammy, te ves como una mierda_ -Pensó Dean, queriendo abrazar a su hermano e impedir que los separasen.

-Dean, papá hay otro... -Fue cortado por Loretta.

-Samuel –Reprendió la mujer, no queriendo que los lazos entre la pequeña familia se extendieran más -Lucí, podrías llevar a Samuel a la salida, estaré pronto con ustedes.

Y antes que Sam pudiese decir algo, se vio empujado lejos de su familia y su nuevo amigo.

-Esta es mi tarjeta, espero que puedan ponerse en contacto para darme sus datos, pienso que sería bueno hacerles una visita y tratar esto lo mejor posible –Agrego con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

Antes que John pudiese pensar siquiera en decir algo, Dean se le adelantó tomando la palabra -No se preocupe señora, ya se entenderá con nuestro abogado y espero borrar esa sonrisa de su vieja y fea cara –Sonrió al ver la mueca de indignación de Loretta.

Sin mucho que decir el doctor se marchó, llevándose consigo una sensación de no haber podido ayudar a esa pobre familia, ahora que veía sus rostros preocupados y abatidos supo que quizás esta no sería una historia con final feliz.

-Esa no es forma de tratar con ella -Reprendió John, aunque en el fondo estaba orgulloso de su muchacho.

-No puedo creer que Sammy haya sido arrebatado frente a nosotros -Cuando Sam fue llevado lejos de ellos, el sintió que había fallado como hermano mayor, le había fallado a su niño y a su madre.

Al ver la cara de Loretta, Sam supo que su hermano había sido el responsable ya que nadie era capaz de hacer enfurecer tanto a alguien como Dean.

 _Bien hecho, Dean_ -Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigían o cual sería su destino a partir de ese momento, lo único que supo es que estaba siendo gritado para darse prisa y subirse al auto que lo dejaría en su nueva casa. Lo difícil era intentarlo con una pierna rota y el cuerpo magullado, cuando al fin pudo meterse en el coche y ponerse el cinturón, sintió su respiración agitada y podría jurar que hasta sudando estaba y eso que estaba entrando el invierno.

-Al fin chico, mira que no tengo toda la vida.

-Eso se nota –Murmuró sabiendo que había sido escuchado, la mujer era vieja pero sin duda tenía el oído de un murciélago.

Loretta simplemente gruñó una que otra queja sobre los chicos maleducados, mientras conducía un poco más relajada, sintiéndose más cerca de casa y pensándose seriamente el tomar unas vacaciones, no es como que ese chico estuviese desesperado por volver a un hogar lleno de abusos. Grande será el favor que le haga.

La conducción duro alrededor de unas cuatro horas de silencio asfixiante y música del tipo que haría que un demonio abandonase el cuerpo antes de seguir con la mutilación auditiva.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Pregunto Sam, cuando el coche se hubo detenido frente a una vieja y gran casa, daba la impresión de ser una de esas típicas viviendas embrujadas de películas, pero a diferencia de la ficción, esta casa en serio aterraba.

-Los Morgan, ellos serán tus nuevos padres.

-Ya tengo familia, señora.

-Ah sí, ellos –Dijo restándole importancia mientras salía del coche y esperaba impaciente -Vamos chico apresúrate.

-Ya voy -Diablos, moverse con muletas era una mierda y si le restamos a los efectos de la droga saliendo de su sistema, todo se vuelve más intenso.

Sam observó a Loretta, quien se movía apresuradamente hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre, es como si estuviese desesperada por tirarlo en la entrada como un viejo paquete. La puerta principal se abrió con un rechinido insoportable.

-Este es el pobre chico del que te hable, solo tienes que darle una mirada para que veas su triste estado -Loretta hablaba como si estuviese vendiendo algún artículo de extraña procedencia.

-Pasen -Habló un hombre robusto seguido por una mujer alta y demacrada con claros signos de alguna enfermedad, era una extraña pareja, totalmente dispareja como si ni siquiera tuviesen un matrimonio en común.

-Sé que es algo imprevisto y quizás no tengan espacio disponible -Aunque estuviese ansiosa por largarse de allí, Loretta tenía una rutina que seguir y eso incluía dejar bien acomodado al chico.

-No se preocupe señora Stane, el chico tiene suerte estamos en temporada baja, además no es el primer chico que deja aquí y nunca ha sabido de algún problema –Dijo el hombre -De aquí nos encargamos nosotros, ya puede irse a descansar.

-Bien -Sin pensarlo dos veces, Loretta se marchó dejando a otro inocente más en las fauces del lobo.

Los Winchester se despidieron de Mark, haciéndole saber que se le agradecía la ayuda pero era imposible hacer algo más. Después de todo, Mark hubiese querido ser de más ayuda por eso mismo intercambio datos con Dean, por si algo más pasaba y necesitaban de su ayuda, sin saber que el seria quien hiciera el próximo pedido de ayuda, pero sin mucho que poder hacer decidió irse a su cabaña, quizás desde allí pudiese llamar a su padre y ver si les puede echar una mano.

-Bueno, hogar dulce ho... –Mark jadeo cuando encendió las luces y vio el cuerpo sangrante de su padre acurrucado en la alfombra -¡Oh por Dios, papá! –Acorto la poca distancia que los separaba, viendo el rostro pálido de su padre pero sin duda también podía notar que todavía respiraba.

-Mark...

-Aguanta papá, llamaré a una ambulancia, no, no, no, tardaran mucho, mejor yo te llevó en mi auto -Murmuró tratando de no entrar en pánico, eso era lo último que su padre necesitaba.

-Na... da de hos...pita...les -Demando a miles costos antes de caer desmayado.

-Papá, ¿qué diablos te paso? -Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna contestación -¿Qué hago? ¡Claro! –Con las manos temblorosas y cubiertas de sangre, marco el número de sus nuevos conocidos, esperando que contestasen al instante.

Dean estaba que se subía por las paredes de la frustración, ¿cómo diablos recuperarían a su hermanito si ahora todo estaba en manos de la ley?, necesitarían más que un milagro.

-Hijo, siéntate –John suspiro sintiéndose mareado de tanta vuelta que daba Dean, si seguía así tendrían un agujero en el centro de la habitación.

-Cómo quieres que me siente cuando ni siquiera tenemos idea de dónde se encuentra Sammy o si lo están tratando bien –Diablos, su mente estaba jugándole malas pasadas con los múltiples escenarios que le venían a la cabeza.

-Entonces qué, piensas esperarlo de pie hasta que regrese, eso sería digno de una canción.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo... –Sabía que estaba siendo más quisquilloso que nunca pero no podía evitarlo -¿Quién mierda llama a estas horas? –Gruño al teléfono.

-Dean, soy Mark…

-Oye Mark, no es un buen momento con todo lo de Sammy, no estoy de humor para charlar.

-¡Dios!, ¿nunca te callas para que los demás puedan hablar? –Dijo exasperado –Necesito que vengas a mi cabaña lo más rápido que puedas, por favor necesito ayuda –Sus palabras eran atropelladas y entremezcladas por la desesperación.

-Mark, respira y dime que está pasando –Dean pudo notar como su padre dirigía su mirada atenta hacia él, esperando a ser informado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Mi padre está herido y se niega rotundamente a ser llevado a un hospital, realmente no sé por qué pero necesito ayuda, ¿crees que podrían venir?

-Llegaremos cuanto antes solo trata que no pierda más sangre, no te preocupes amigo –Era hora de devolver el favor, además de algo le serviría todo lo comprado en la farmacia.

-Bien, gracias –Dijo antes de finalizar la llamada.

Cuando Dean puso al corriente sobre la situación de Mark, los dos Winchester no dudaron en salir del motel a ayudar a quien no dudo en confiar en ellos y brindarles su ayuda.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **NA: Siento que esto ya suena a cuento chino pero realmente lamento el haber tardado tanto tiempo en avanzar en el fic, creo que perdí el hilo de la historia y me fue muy difícil continuarlo cuando las ideas no concordaban con lo propuesto, además sentí que se estaba poniendo un poco aburrido así que decidí meterle un poco de trama extra y bueno sin más charla, este fic ya está finalizado y por ende los 5 capítulos ya publicados, espero que los disfruten. Gracias por la paciencia casi infinita y disculpas a las faltas ortográficas (siempre se cuela algún horror ortográfico).**


	11. Los Morgan

**Capítulo 11**

Tan pronto como John y Dean habían llegado donde Mark, comenzaron con su labor de salvar una vida, con el tiempo cosas como esas se habían convertido en simples gajes del oficio.

-Bueno chico, tu padre está parchado y creo que con la sangre que le diste aguantara para que empiece a recuperarse por sí solo, además de tener mucho reposo.

Después de todo si Andrew hubiese perdido un poco más de sangre hubiese muerto, aún tenían que averiguar qué es lo que había sucedido ya que no parecía ser un simple asalto por las marcas de ligaduras en sus muñecas, casi como las de Sam.

A la mañana siguiente, Andrew empezó a dar señales de estar cada vez más consciente de su entorno.

-Papá, tranquilo estas a salvo.

-¿Mark? -Trato de enfocar la mirada, viendo que no estaba solo en la habitación -¿Quié...nes son ellos? -Carraspeo un poco para despejar el ardor de su garganta, agradeciendo a su hijo cuando le ofreció un vaso con agua.

-Él es John y el carismático chico de al lado es Dean y ellos salvaron tu vida.

John simplemente se limitó a gruñir mientras Dean viraba los ojos, con el poco tiempo que tenían de conocer a Mark, ya estaban acostumbrados a su forma de ser.

-Gracias, no tengo como pagárselos –Dijo Andrew, realmente agradecido con ambos Winchester.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? –Pregunto John.

-No sé cómo decir esto sin que suene a locura pero... Dios, esto es...

-Te puedo asegurar que soy un libro abierto, papá -Miro a los Winchester, sabiendo que solo hace unas horas, había dicho esas mismas palabras a Dean.

-Todo empezó cuando estaba haciendo mi ronda nocturna, cuando vi a un tipo tirado en un callejón y fui a ayudarlo, luego me noqueó y cuando desperté estaba en un mausoleo, suena a locura pero el sujeto era idéntico a mí, luego fue que sucedió...

 _-Andrew, Andrew, no sé qué hacer contigo -Decía Joe mientras caminaba alrededor de su cautivo._

 _-Dejarme ir, maldito –Gruño sin dejarse intimidar, ante la vista de alguien que lucía idéntico a él._

 _-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasara, no me lo tomes a mal pero eres un buen tipo y yo soy un monstruo, no de los de la televisión, esos son muy patéticos, yo soy peor._

 _-No he sobrevivido a una maldita guerra para morir en manos de alguien como tú, monstruo o no._

 _-Me gusta tu instinto de supervivencia, lástima que terminara aquí, adiós Andrew -Joe sonrió complacido por el último quejido que emitió Andrew, luego su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente por la pared quedando medio acostado y con la vista puesta en nada._

-Tuve que hacerme el muerto, parece sencillo pero es más difícil de lo que muchos piensan, tienes que vaciar tu mente y relajarte hasta el punto de parecer dormido, solo que sin la respiración –Dijo después de contar la pesadilla que había tenido que pasar para poder salir de ese maldito lugar -Así también sobreviví una vez en NAM.

John podía entender eso más que cualquier otra persona, solo él sabía que sobrevivir ante el enemigo era difícil y a veces tienes que hacer cosas de las cuales te desconoces años después, no queriendo ahondar en esos recuerdos oscuros, decidió seguir en lo que importaba en ese momento.

-Así que de eso se trataba -Cuando su padre terminó de explicar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, Mark empezó a atar puntos y después de todo lo que Sam repetía una y otra vez, ya no sonaba tan delirante sino como una advertencia.

-Espera, espera, estás diciendo que ¿hay otro cambiaformas? -Pregunto Dean, deseando que solo fuese una maldita broma.

-Eso explicaría la insistencia de Sam, sobre un sujeto llamado Joe –Dijo John, recordando lo que había dicho Mark en el hospital.

Mientras ambos Winchester sacaban sus propias conclusiones, Mark ponía al tanto a su padre de la situación y lo que estaba ocurriendo con el más joven de los Winchester.

-¡Mierda! -Ahora todas las piezas faltantes se empiezan a juntar, ahora veía lo idiota que fue y sin lugar a dudas él era el único culpable que Sammy estuviese pasando por todo aquello -Nunca pensé que hubiese otro –Comento Dean.

-Eso es porque rara vez trabajan juntos, quizás sea un caso de padre e hijo. Una vez Bobby y yo trabajamos en una cacería de metamorfos hermanos.

-Maldición -Dean gruñó, permitiéndose soltar un poco de su frustración contra una de las desdichadas paredes de la maltrecha cabaña -Creo que ahora no todo pinta tan oscuro -Dijo minutos después de controlar su arranque de ira.

-¿A qué te refieres, hijo? -John estaba cansado, después de haber terminado su cacería con Bobby y Caleb, se había dirigido al motel para ver a sus chicos y desde el incidente con el cambiaformas ni él y Dean habían tenido un sueño decente, a ese paso acabarían desplomándose mientras alguno va al volante y terminarían en alguna zanja.

-Digo, contamos con algo que Joe no sabe, el cree que Andrew murió así que no tendrá necesidad de cambiar de piel ya que la que tiene le sirve de mucho.

-Cuando estas más concentrado dejas de actuar como un idiota -Dijo Mark para aligerar un poco los ánimos en esa habitación.

-Siempre que Sammy está en peligro –Dijo Dean, sintiendo que por primera vez tenían un poco de ventaja.

-¿En qué puedo serles útil? –Hablo Andrew, atrayendo la atención de todos como si hubiesen olvidado que estaba con ellos.

-Señor –Empezó Dean para ser cortado a medio camino.

-Tonterías chico, en primer lugar nada de señor y en segundo, me siento obligó a ayudarles, ustedes me salvaron la vida y como si fuese poco, el maldito lleva mi rostro mientras anda tratando de matar a un niño.

-Toda ayuda es bienvenida –Agradeció John -Es obvio que él te tomó por tu autoridad, así que ¿si tu fueras el qué harías?

-Buscaría a la trabajadora social y le sacaría la información y luego la mataría ¿qué?- Pregunto al ver a su hijo y los Winchester viéndolo con caras de sorpresa –Ustedes dijeron que pensara como él y eso hice, aunque sería menos llamativo simplemente robar los expedientes, así pensarían que fueron ustedes en busca de su hijo.

-Maldición –Gruño Dean.

-Creo que necesitaremos refuerzos para llegar a Sammy–Murmuro John, pensando en dos hombres en específico –Y en cuanto a Joe, será pan comido.

-¿Una trampa? –Pregunto Dean, sabiendo por donde iba su padre.

-Sí y para eso necesitare la ayuda de ustedes por si algo sale mal, entre más manos más tiros –Dijo refiriéndose a Mark y Andrew –Mark, tu llamaras al cambiaformas y le cuentas que encontraste un chico mal herido y lo has tenido en tu cabaña y no sabes que hacer.

-Apuesto que venda corriendo, y entonces yo le daré lo que merece.

-Sé que deseas hacerlo puré, yo también lo deseo pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que logre escapar y vaya tras Sammy –Esta vez seria definitiva, ya no habrían sorpresas.

Aunque Dean no estuviese contento con ese final para un maldito como Joe, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, pero su padre tenía razón ya no podían arriesgarse más.

Joe sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo buscar a su hijo ya que es bien conocido que John Winchester no deja cabos sueltos, lo único que él podía hacer ahora era tomar ventaja de ese cuerpo y encontrar de una vez por todas a ese mocoso y hacerle pagar por todo y como venganza por la muerte de su hijo, Joe pensaba dejar vivir a Dean y John para que tuviesen toda la vida para sufrir por su miembro perdido.

 _Vaya que tener la apariencia de un alguacil tiene sus ventajas_ –Pensó cuando la mañana siguiente recibió la llamada del hijo de Andrew, pidiendo ayuda para un niño que había encontrado en su cabaña.

-Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca –Presumió mientras se dirigía hacia el sitio sin saber que se acercaba a una trampa que le costaría la vida.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la cabaña del hijo de Andrew, con razón él y Shane no habían podido dar con el mocoso, la cabaña estaba bien oculta por los árboles. Sin prisa alguna aparco el carro a un costado de la cabaña, su presunción y sed de venganza lo hicieron confiarse, siendo tomado por sorpresa al abrir la puerta de la cabaña para toparse de frente con un arma apuntando directo a su corazón, apenas sintió la bala cuando su cuerpo cayó tendido sin vida.

-Fue demasiado fácil para mi gusto –Murmuro John, después de haber hecho el tiro mortal.

Él más que nadie hubiese deseado cobrárselas con ese maldito y de paso sacar un poco de frustración de las palabras que el cambiaformas con el rostro de su chico había dicho.

-Ahora que nos hemos desecho de Joe, tenemos que centrar nuestra atención en recuperar a Sammy –Dijo Dean, más que nada deseando tener a su molesto hermano junto a él.

-No te preocupes hijo, muy pronto volverás a tener a Sammy volviéndote loco y luego yo deseare darlos en una subasta para tener unos minutos de paz –Sonaba tan lejos el tener a su niño de vuelta –En cuanto a ustedes dos, han sido de mucha ayuda y siempre estaré agradecido contigo Mark, sin ti Sam no hubiese podido logarlo y si alguna vez necesitan ayuda con algo de nuestra línea de trabajo no duden en llamar.

-Igualmente a ustedes –Dijo Mark, sabiendo que si no hubiese sido por los Winchester su padre no hubiese vivido para contarla –Espero que puedan estar pronto con el enano sarcástico.

Dean no pudo evitar reírse ante la referencia que hacia Mark a su hermano, definitivamente tomaría ventaja de eso.

John y Dean se dirigieron al motel a descansar unas cuantas horas para reponer las fuerzas y averiguar la manera más rápida de llegar a Sam, ya no tenían precisas ni tenían que preocuparse por situaciones de vida o muerte, ahora Sammy pronto estaría con ellos y a salvo o eso creyeron ellos.

De la semana que Sam llevaba en aquella casa, sus lesiones habían mejorado un poco aunque la pierna todavía era una perra en el dolor, por dicha tenía sus medicamentos los cuales hacían maravillas y lo dejaban con un sueño profundo; Dean siempre se había burlado de él, ya que era un peso ligero en los medicamentos.

Los Morgan no eran tan malos como él pensaba, de hecho parecían sacados de alguna tarjeta de felicitaciones, tanta amabilidad y cariño era en cierto grado un poco espeluznante. Ellos se desvivían por mantenerlo cómodo y siempre estando pendientes de sus necesidades, casi como si realmente fuesen sus padres.

Aunque parecieran la pareja perfecta y sin ninguna mancha en sus vidas, había un presentimiento que invadía sus sentidos, como si algo en esa casa llamase su atención a gritos, pero no podía estar seguro de algo hasta no hacer sus propias investigaciones y no parecía nada conveniente andar con su pierna en ese estado por todas las habitaciones buscando quien sabe qué. En su familia, Dean era un luchador nato y él era más un investigador y muy buen observador, por eso mismo se dio cuenta de varias cosas que aunque no significasen nada, él sabía que algo había oculto. Una de las cosas que más le extraño era que en esa casa faltaban dos cosas que siempre encuentras en cualquier hogar excepto en este, al parecer ellos no tenían teléfono y ni un solo espejo, cosa que era un poco extraño.

Lauren y Charles Morgan, eran un matrimonio de más de 20 años, los dos venidos de Rusia, ya que según Charles, en los Estados Unidos el negocio era mucho más prolifero, aunque aún no tenía idea de a qué se refería si el hombre trabajaba como maestro de historia en una pequeña escuela a unas pocas calles de allí, ¿acaso en Rusia no era buena ocupación ser educador?

Sam ya tenía un plan para poder explorar cada rincón de esa casa sin tener que preocuparse por ser atrapado, esa misma noche había tirado el resto de sus medicamentos por el retrete así que en la mañana le pediría a Charles y Lauren sí podrían ir por su receta, mientras el descansaba más. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta era que uno de ellos se quedaría en casa con él.

-No te preocupes querido, yo me quedare contigo, además no me siento muy bien –Dijo Lauren.

Y con eso Charles salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos. Cuando Sam había visto por primera vez a Lauren, la había notado un poco demacrada pero ahora la mujer lucia mucho más enferma como si estuviese a punto de sufrir algún colapso.

-¿Quieres comer algo, cariño? –Pregunto Lauren, con su tan típico cariño y siempre preocupada por su bienestar.

-No gracias, deberías de descansar no te ves bien –Dijo Sam, aun con su idea de espionaje en mente.

-Creo que seguiré tu consejo y no te preocupes por mi cariño que muy pronto estaré como nueva, ya lo veras o tal vez no.

Esa última parte había dejado un poco confuso a Sam, sin saber a ciencia cierta el verdadero significado, pero por ahora tenía un presentimiento por calmar.

Cuando estuvo seguro que Lauren estaba en su habitación, se apresuró a revisar cada rincón de la casa sin tratar de hacer el mínimo sonido, cuando hubo revisado la mayoría de las habitaciones exceptuando la de los Morgan, Sam se sentía cansado y con su pierna en un profundo dolor, deseando no haber tirado las pastillas.

Sabía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando así que decidió ir al sótano, sabiendo que sería un gran trabajo a hacer con sus muletas al bajar todos esos escalones. Cuando hubo llegado al pie de la escalera sintió deseos de tumbarse a descansar un buen rato, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando algo llamo su atención, en toda la habitación habían cosas viejas pero no tan viejas como el gran baúl que se encontraba en una esquina, rodeado de artículos llenos de polvo y algo rotos como si quisieran disimularlo, hacer que pásese desapercibido del ojo humano.

El baúl estaba lleno de cosas de niños, todo parecía normal de hecho podían ser cosas de los hijos adoptivos que tuvieron es esa casa y las guardasen como recuerdos, pero definitivamente todo cambio cuando al levantar unas fotografías, vio una caja metálica, grande y pesada, el contenido de esa caja hizo que Sam casi perdiera su desayuno.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas? –Jadeo asustado, sabiendo que tenía que escapar lo más pronto de esa maldita casa. Tanto era su horror que no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo en la habitación.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Sam escucho la voz de Charles detrás suyo, pero cuando intento girar para mirar al hombre, sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso y rodeado del contenido de la caja.

Habían ojos por doquier.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	12. Morir no es tan malo

**Capítulo 12**

Todo parecía tan perfecto que no había manera que fuese real. La fachada de familia feliz y casa llena de amor era totalmente una farsa, cuando Sam despertó se encontraba acostado en la cama que le había sido dada el primer día que había llegado donde los Morgan, sentía su cabeza palpitar y por un momento pensó que si seguía recibiendo tantos golpes en la cabeza, no llegaría a la adultez ni con la mitad de sus neuronas.

Todo parecía normal a simple o eso fue hasta que intento levantarse de la cama que se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban esposadas al cabezal de la cama y sus piernas estaban atadas, cada una a la pata de la cama, sin querer rendirse tan fácilmente siguió forcejeando con las esposas hasta que sintió un profundo ardor en su abdomen, el dolor era tan fuerte que le era imposible ubicar la zona exacta a doler, ¿acaso Charles lo había pateado mientras él estuvo inconsciente?

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando la puerta se abrió, Sam giro su cabeza para ver quién era.

-Hola cariño, veo que ya despertaste –Dijo Lauren sin perder el buen humor que siempre andaba predicando, aunque esta vez se veía mucho más mejorada que hace unas ¿horas?

-Desátame ahora mismo, ¿quiénes son ustedes malditos? –Exigió Sam.

-¡Hey, vocabulario! –Reprendió Charles, quien acaba de entrar en la habitación con una bandeja con comida –Tienes que recuperar tu fuerza, chico.

-¿Por qué mierda te preocuparías por mi bienestar?, si igual me piensan matar –Siseo Sam, sin dejar de luchar con las ataduras de los pies, provocándose más dolor.

-¿Has oído del cuento de Hansel y Gretel? –Pregunto Charles, después de depositar la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama.

-No me digan, ¿piensan arroparme y contarme un cuento? –Ironizo al mejor estilo de Dean Winchester.

-Oh no querido, no nos malinterpretes –Dijo Lauren dramáticamente –Nosotros no somos creyentes de los cuentos, nunca hay finales felices.

-Apuesto que ustedes nunca tendrán uno y cuando mi familia se entere de esto desearan estar muertos –Aun después de todo lo ocurrido con Shane y Joe y obviando el hecho de que él era el principal culpable que todo se hubiese salido de control, Sam todavía guardaba una fe ciega en su familia y sabía con total certeza que ellos irían a su rescate, solo esperaba que pudiesen llegar a tiempo.

-Tienes razón, nosotros no tendremos un final feliz, es mas no lo hemos tenido desde 1914 ese fue un gran año, estallo la primera guerra mundial como también Charles y yo nos casamos y luego inicio todo hasta hoy en día –Dijo Lauren mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Sam, casi con un cariño maternal –Ah y con referencia al cuento, tu eres Hansel y nosotros la bruja malvada. Además de ser un encanto de niño, también eres una sabrosura –Dijo mientras se relamía los labios y le palmeaba suavemente el vientre.

Sam sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y sus ojos se ensanchaban el doble -¿Qu…é me hici…e…ron? –Sin poder evitarlo, Sam tartamudeo del puro horror de pensar qué habrían hecho esos locos con él, mientras estaba inconsciente.

-No te preocupes cariño, es solo el bazo, además nunca escuche que alguien se muriera por la pérdida de este –Lauren sonrió mientras tomaba el plato de la bandeja que había traído su esposo –Mi marido es un excelente cocinero y no le costó mucho para poner un poco de sabor, hay algo en ti que sabe exquisito, ¿quieres un poco? ¿No?, Bueno no te preocupes, más para mí.

Para ese entonces, Sam sintió la bilis subir y empezó a ver pequeños puntos negros delante de su visión, el dolor ya no era tan importante en esos momentos y solo una cosa corría por su mente antes de caer desmayado, ¡tengo que escapar!

Lo único que Sam desconocía era que el infierno apenas se estaba calentando.

-Siento que voy a volverme loco, llevamos una maldita semana sin saber nada de Sammy –A menos de dos semanas atrás, él le estaba dando órdenes a su hermano y siempre cuidando que no se metiera en problemas, haciendo su trabajo de tiempo completo el cual era cuidar de su hermanito, pero ahora se sentía perdido.

-No tan rápido, chico -Dijo Bobby, después de colgar el teléfono -Ya sé dónde se encuentra Sammy.

El rostro de los Winchester no se pudo iluminar más que árbol navideño, al fin tenían la ubicación del niño. Benditos sean ese par de cascarrabias de Turner y Singer.

-Bueno, ahora solo necesitamos a un juez que esté a nuestro favor - Anuncio Rufus, que sin saber estaba desinflando un poco el pedacito de felicidad que les había sido otorgado a los Winchester.

Bobby y Rufus habían llegado un día después de la muerte del cambiaformas y desde entonces habían trabajado arduamente tratando de conseguir algo que pudiese servirles para recuperar a Sam, lo malo había sido cuando Rufus haciéndose pasar por el abogado de la familia, había intentado contactar con Loretta para acordar una cita, grande había sido la sorpresa y la ira por parte de los cazadores al saber por medio de la institución que Loretta había tomado unas vacaciones y que no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente. Después de investigar más, habían dado con el dato de que Samuel Winchester se encontraba perfectamente instalado y por tiempo permanente en la una casa de acogida la cual ni siquiera figuraba la ubicación entre los registros de la mujer.

Todo eso les había costado una semana de tiempo ya que cuando se trataba de la ley, no era tan fácil como se pensaba. Pero ahora por lo menos tenían la ventaja de saber dónde se encontraba Sam.

-Genial y dónde conseguimos un juez que este de nuestro lado, porque siendo sincero tenemos las de perder -Despotricó John, quien también se encontraba desesperado con la situación, nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de alguno de sus chicos.

-¿Qué, nunca le has salvado la vida a un juez?, pues yo sí y ahora ese hombre me debe un favor.

-¿Puedes ir a hablar con el juez? –Pregunto John.

-Allí nos dirigimos ahora mismo –Dijo Bobby mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar hacia su compañero de cazas ocasionales.

-¿Dirigimos? -Pregunto Rufus.

-¿Crees que te traje solo por tu bello rostro? -Bufo el chatarrero.

-Que disfruten de su viaje, tortolitos -Molesto Dean.

Bobby y Rufus habían estado fuera por más de cinco horas, el chatarrero hubiese deseado volver con buenas noticias para los Winchester pero en cambio no tenía ni idea si todavía estaban a tiempo de salvar al pobre chico.

-Creo que tendremos que apresurar las cosas y dejar la ley para luego -Dijo Bobby, entrando por la puerta con el rostro serio y con clara preocupación en él.

-¿Qué sucede, Rufus? –Pregunto alarmado el patriarca al ver el rostro serio de ambos cazadores.

-¡Bobby! –Exigió Dean al ver que ninguno de los dos querían compartir la información.

-Cuando Bobby termino de hablar con el juez, todo había quedado ya solucionado –Dijo Rufus.

-¿Qué les hizo cambiar de decisión? –Realmente Dean ya había dejado de sorprenderse de la mala racha que los seguía.

-Los Morgan, si es que realmente se llaman así, aunque lo dudo –Bobby suspiro pesadamente, esperando que Sam no se sumara a la larga lista que ya llevaban los Morgan –A inicios de 1914 los Graham eran una pareja que tomaba niños del estado y los acogían en su hogar hasta que aparecieran nuevos padres para ellos, pero en ese lapso de tiempo hasta la época de 1944, tuvieron varios chicos que huyeron y nunca se encontraron, como también muchos registros de adopciones que resultaron ser falsos.

-¿Cómo sabes que eran falsos y que tiene esto que ver con Sammy? –Pregunto Dean un tanto exasperado.

-Ningún registro tenía la firma correspondiente del estado, figurando que los jóvenes habían sido dados en legítima adopción y esto tiene que ver con Sam, ya que pensamos que los Graham son los mismos Morgan.

-¿Pero cómo? –Pregunto el patriarca.

-Los registros de los Graham inician desde 1914 a 1944 y después no hay nada, es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado; luego en 1945 aparecen de la nada los Anderson y en 1974 desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno, lo mismo ocurre con los Morgan en 1975 hacen su aparición y no dudo que en unos años desaparezcan, cada pareja aparece durante un lapso de 30 años y luego su papel muere y tienen que cambiar de identidad para que no se note el patrón, además miren estas fotografías que estaban adjuntas a los archivos, sin duda alguna son las mismas personas, solo que con apariencia distinta.

-¿Cómo diablos nadie notó eso, las desapariciones? –Inquirió John, pensando cuántos chicos habrán desaparecido sin que nadie nunca notase su ausencia.

-Fácil, si raptas a un niño de un centro comercial tendrás a toda la policía rascando hasta debajo de las piedras, pero en cambio si tomas a niños del estado, nadie notara su ausencia, el estado tiene demasiados jóvenes sin familia que no notarían la falta de unos cuantos en 30 años y mucho menos si tienes la cuartada perfecta y si le sumamos trabajadores sociales con la innata preocupación de Loretta Stane –Ironizo la última parte, de algo podía estar seguro Bobby y era que él le daría su merecido a Loretta y se las cobraría donde más le duela.

-Maldita sea, eso quiere decir que Sam podría estar...

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra pensarlo, Sammy está vivo y esperando por nosotros –Gruño Dean.

-Entonces, ¿que esperamos? –Dijo John sin querer ahondar ese tema con Dean, aunque podría ser una posibilidad, la tragedia siempre los perseguía.

Sabiendo que quizás Sam tenía las horas contadas, no se demoraron mucho en salir rumbo a la casa de los Morgan, la cual estaba a tan solo 4 horas de distancia. John y Dean montando el impala y Rufus y Bobby en la camioneta del chatarrero.

Sin saber a que amenaza se estaban enfrentando, los cuatro cazadores iban preparados para todo, desde un fantasma hasta un peligroso Wendigo, aunque eso gritaba a ser más un asunto de brujería. Por suerte Bobby tenía una amiga con todo tipo de conocimientos en la rama de magia negra.

Los cuatro cazadores decidieron discutir la situación mientras se habían detenido a cargar gasolina, por muy apurados que estuviesen no llegarían muy lejos sin combustible, la bueno era que ya estaban a tan solo una hora de distancia.

-Con referencia a lo que Alissa nos envió, deberíamos ser capaces de matar cualquier ser o humano familiarizado con hechizos de magia negra o ya sea vudú –Confirmo Bobby a John quien aún estaba un poco dudoso se la capacidad de Alissa.

-¿Estás seguro que ella sabe lo que hace, Singer? –Dijo John, algo escéptico en las balas fabricadas que la amiga de Singer había recomendado.

-Confiaría mi vida en ella si fuese posible.

-Papá, ya deja de cuestionar que si Bobby confía en ella, entonces yo también –Dean sabía que cuando Sam estuviese bajo su ala, no lo dejaría ir solo a ningún lado hasta que cumpliese mínimo los 18 años.

Al fin habían llegado, para entonces ya estaba cayendo la noche, Rufus y Bobby quedaron en revisar la planta alta de la casa, mientras que Dean y John buscarían en la planta baja y sus alrededores.

Sabiendo que si se separaban lo encontrarían más rápido, Dean fue a revisar el sótano mientras su padre buscaba en una vieja galera que había visto a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Bajando en silencio los escalones del sótano, se encontró con una imagen que lo hubiese puesto a pensar ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubieran llegado unos cinco minutos más tarde? -¡Sammy! –Grito Dean al ver con gran horror a su hermano acostado en una mesa, junto a un sujeto con una daga en el aire a punto de abrir a su hermano como pavo navideño, sin pensarlo dos veces levanto su arma y disparó.

Cuando Sam volvió a despertar se encontró paralizado del miedo, la primera vez se había dado cuenta que faltaba su bazo pero ¿ahora qué le faltara?

-No hagas esa cara, todavía sigues completo, bueno ya sabes… exceptuando el inofensivo bazo –Dijo Lauren restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? –Pregunto sintiéndose un poco mareado, quizás fuera la falta de movimiento en sus extremidades.

-Sabes, eres el primero en preguntar eso, los otros siempre lloraban y suplicaban, luego cuando veían que no cederíamos ante sus lloriqueos, recurrían a amenazar con la policía y gritaban hasta que sus voces se extinguían, pero tú no eres así, estas calmado como si esto fuese algo normal para ti –Lauren se sentó al lado de Sam, conforme iba hablando levanto la camisa de este para revisar la sutura – ¿Acaso eres un cazador? –Pregunto curiosa, había escuchado de ellos en todos sus años de actividad y siempre se cuidaron de no entrar en el radar de alguno.

-Sí, ¿entonces qué son ustedes? –Si no podía escapar por lo menos trataría de sacar toda la información posible.

-Humanos, simple humanos –Agrego al ver el rostro incrédulo de su cautivo –Puede que con el pasar de los años hayamos perdido parte de esa humanidad, pero aun lo seguimos siendo.

-¿Qué les hizo llegar hasta aquí? –Sam quería patearse por ser tan curioso, olvidando por un momento que estaba charlando con la mujer que hace unas horas se estaba comiendo un guiso de él, ante ese recuerdo sintió que su estómago tomaba un vuelco.

-Veo que eres curioso por naturaleza –Comento con una sonrisa.

-Es mi maldición –Gruño.

-Si quieres te puedo contar la historia completa, aún tenemos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para la luna llena, es cuando comeré tu corazón.

Sam miro el reloj de mesa y quiso gemir de su maldita suerte, solo le quedaban 6 horas de vida y las pasaría escuchando la historia de esos dementes, ojala su familia se diese prisa o sino la vez que se vieron en el hospital sería la última.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que nos sentimos culpables por hacer lo que hacemos, sentíamos que no podíamos vivir así, pero yo lo sentía más ya que por mí fue que todo comenzó. Hace 82 años pensamos que todo saldría bien, haríamos un hechizo para tener vida eterna, solo que por ironías de la vida yo resulte ser muy pura de corazón y allí fue cuando todo salió mal –Agrego con cierto aire de nostalgia, tomó aire y siguió con la historia –Todo salió bien con Charles pero yo fui la excepción, cada tres años mi cuerpo empieza a fallar y tengo que comerme a una persona y que mejor que niños del estado que no tienen familia ni amigos, cuando desaparecen nadie los extraña.

-¿Cuántas vidas no habrán apagada? –Quizás esos chicos pensaron que en esa casa tendrían una nueva oportunidad y lo único que encontraron fue un cruel destino.

-Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta, querido.

-Algún día alguien los detendrá y solo espero poder estar allí para apreciarlo –Amenazo, queriendo que sus palabras se hicieran realidad para que nadie más tuviese que sufrir ese calvario.

-Descansa cariño, espero que tu alma vaya al cielo y encuentres a tu madre allí –Deposito un beso compasivo en la frente del chico –Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, realmente me pregunto si quiero guardar tus ojos, quizás sea una vista algo triste, más aun con lo de tu sangre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de mi sangre?

-¿No lo sabes? Creo que es mejor así, lo que no sabes no te hace daño –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Sam nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo joven que era y lo mucho que quería vivir, los sueños por cumplir y la gran disculpa que le debía a su hermano por la última pelea, no podía creer que lo último que le hubiese dicho a Dean, era que lo odiaba.

Si llevaba bien la cuenta de las 6 horas que le quedaban, ahora solo contaba con 4 de ellas, sin mucha actividad a la cual recurrir y cada mínimo movimiento le causaba un insoportable dolor dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia, ya no podía permitir que eso sucediera ya que cada vez que despertaba era para darse cuenta que su vida se acortaba rápidamente.

Sam se preguntó si sería cierto lo de ver a su madre en el cielo y sin ninguna opción de escape o futuro rescate, solo deseo que al morir pudiese encontrase con su madre, tenía que haber una luz al final del túnel o ya sea algo más allá de una muerte cruel y dolorosa.

Sam no tuvo que mirar el reloj para saber que ya era la hora, su instinto de cazador se lo decía, era el final, quien diría que terminaría siendo el guiso de alguien más, ¿irónico no?

Lauren y Charles habían ido a buscarlo para llevarlo al matadero, aunque hubiese querido hacer algún intento de escapar a la hora de ser desatado de la cama, se vio demasiado débil para siquiera encestar un golpe decente a sus captores, ahora que lo piensa bien él se siente algo débil y con demasiado frio.

 _Ha de ser la muerte_ –Pensó cómicamente ya que con los fantasmas se siente frio y quizás sea igual antes de morir.

-Todo acabara pronto, cariño. Tu madre te espera –Susurro Lauren mientras Charles lo aseguraba a la mesa, viendo que las bandas estuvieran bien firmes.

-Lauren querida, siéntate por allá –Dijo señalando una silla en la esquina –Ya lo sabes cariño, esto es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Sam todavía era muy joven para saber lo que era el amor verdadero pero en cambio había visto el amor que su padre aun guardaba por su madre, la forma que rara vez se refería a ella, como si aun después de muerta fuese su mundo entero, y aun sabiendo el amor que hubo entre sus padres, Sam sabía que nunca hubiesen llegado tan lejos y causar tanto daño a personas inocentes, si el precio que su padre hubiese tenido que pagar para salvar a Mary hubiese sido matar a personas, Sam podría apostar lo que fuese que su padre preferiría seguirla recordando con la botella y su caza sin descanso por todo un país.

 _Los quiero mucho_ –Cuanto hubiese deseado decir eso a su padre y hermano. Que los quería demasiado y que por nada del mundo cambiaria a su familia sin importar lo disfuncional que fuesen a veces.

Sam cerro sus parpados cuando vio a Charles pararse al lado suyo con un cuchillo en la mano dispuesto a sacar su corazón, el exhalo por última vez, ya nada importaba.

Sam espero el golpe final pero no hubo nada, segundos después hubo una explosión de sonidos ¿Acaso había escuchado la voz de su hermano o simplemente era un último delirio antes de morir?

Dean hizo un disparo certero al corazón viendo como la amiga de Bobby había tenido toda la razón con la preparación de las balas, el tipo junto a su hermano se había desplomado sin tener la oportunidad de su cometido, también como lo esperaba los disparos habían traído la atención de los otros cazadores y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban acordonando la habitación.

-Sam, Sammy –Dean se apresuró a desatar a su hermano.

Mientras tanto John y los otros cazadores apuntaban sus armas a la mujer en la esquina.

-¿Qué esperan para disparar? –Dijo Lauren, sin la más mínima intensión de seguir viviendo sin su amado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te enterraremos viva en un ataúd en algún lugar perdido de la mano de Dios?

-Acaso le privarías un viaje directo al infierno a quien comió de tu hijo –Sonrió siniestramente –Y antes que ustedes llegasen yo pensaba comerme su corazón.

Un disparo resonó por la habitación, sorprendiendo a los cazadores más viejos buscando el causante del disparo.

Dean no se lo pensó dos veces antes de matar a esa perra, pero hubo algo que perturbo su pensar –Dios, Sammy estas ardiendo y ¿Qué quiso decir esa perra con que comió de ti?

-Hey chicos –Murmuro antes de caer desmayado en brazos de su hermano.

Si Sam moría en ese momento se podía decir que iría en paz, su familia había ido por él y eso era lo que importaba, no había muerto solo, quizás ahora si iría hacia su madre con los brazos abiertos.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **NA 1: Todo el asunto de cuidado de protección infantil fue improvisado así que de ante mano me disculpo si hubo errores sobre el tema.**

 **NA 2: Alissa, ¿alguien la recuerda? *carry on your not alone xD**


	13. La línea que nos une

**Capítulo 13**

Lo primero que Sam noto al abrir sus párpados fue una intensa luz, obligándole inmediatamente a cerrarlos de nuevo. ¿Esto es el cielo?

-No, es una clínica -Respondió una voz extrañamente familiar a su derecha.

Al parecer había pensado en voz alta, y ¿esa había sido la voz de su hermano? -¿Dean?

-No, soy Joe -Dijo Dean, molestando a su hermanito sin tener idea que su pequeña broma le costaría caro.

Sam al escuchar esas tres simples palabras no dudo dos veces en activar sus sentidos de cazador y entrar en acción, ya estaba harto de ser tomado con la guardia baja, así que rápidamente estiró su puño y lo estrelló contra la quijada del impostor, mientras este se trastabillaba hacia atrás, Sam se arrancó la intravenosa y salió de la cama, ignorando el ligero dolor en su abdomen y a su vez se apresuró a encerrarse en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Por lo menos allí estaría un poco protegido hasta que encontrase algo con lo cual defenderse.

-¡Oh mierda! -Exclamó Dean, apenas poniéndose en pie ante el inesperado ataque del mini Rocky.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -Exigió John, mientras entraba como un vendaval por la puerta con arma en mano y a pocos pasos se podía escuchar el movimiento de los otros dos cazadores.

Estando en el baño, Sam entró en más pánico si es que eso podía ser posible, el sonido de las voces y los pesados pasos, hicieron que su mente volase a todo lo sucedido desde que fue tomado por los cambiaformas. No podía creerlo, había pasado por tanto y ahora se encontraba en el inicio de todo, ¿dónde se encontraba su familia? ¿Y los Morgan? Y aún más importante ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Dean decidió ignorar a su padre para correr al baño, dándose cuenta que la puerta tenía pestillo.

-Sam, Sammy, soy yo Dean -Habló fuerte para ser escuchado a través de la neblina que el mismo había creado en la cabeza de su hermano -Sam, abre la puerta.

-Sammy, no sé qué sucede pero abre por favor -Intento John, quien había guardado su arma al ver que no había ningún tipo de peligro en la habitación.

-¡Déjenme en paz!, ustedes no son mi verdadera familia –Grito Sam, manteniendo su espalda pegada a la puerta.

-Oye chico, te dejaré con un poco de lógica aquí -Grito Bobby intentado aportar su ayuda -Según tú, estos idiotas de aquí son impostores pero entonces como te explicas que yo esté aquí, eso serían tres personas para dos cambiaformas y no nos olvidemos del idiota de Rufus –Dijo Singer, y segundos después se escuchó la voz de mencionado cazador.

A través de su miedo, Sam pudo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Bobby, armándose de valor decidió salir de su improvisado refugio.

-¿Dean? ¿Papá? -Caminó débilmente hacia los que parecían ser su verdadera familia.

-Si Sammy, somos nosotros –Dean casi estuvo tentado de besarle la frente a Bobby, al parecer el viejo cazador siempre parecía ser el que los sacaba de cualquier apuro.

-¿Joe? –Si su familia conocía de la existencia de Joe, eso significaba que ya habían tenido algún tipo de encuentro, y algo le decía a Sam que no había sido para nada agradable.

-Muerto, yo mismo me asegure de ello -Dijo John mientras se acercaba con calma sin querer asustar a su hijo -¡Dios, chico! me alegra que estés bien -John había esperado tanto para poder ver esos ojos caleidoscopios y no los del impostor los cuales estaban llenos de odio, así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo tiro todas sus barreras de ex marine para que surgiera el padre que pocas veces demostraba ser; John estrecho a Sam en un poco común pero necesario abrazo, primero sintiendo como el chico se tensaba para luego entregarse a los cálidos brazos de su padre.

-Sammy lo lamento, no pensé que reaccionarias así -Murmuró apenado de haber causado tanto daño emocional a su hermano.

-No me extraña, tu nunca piensas -Dijo el chatarrero, provocando una ola de risas por los presentes.

-Te dije que algún día tu boca te metería en problemas -Comentó John, secretamente sintiéndose orgulloso de su hijo menor, al dar batalla sin importar las condiciones en las que se encontrase.

-Dije que lo sentía, además creo que ya pague el precio -Dijo acariciándose la quijada adolorida.

Los tres cazadores mayores salieron de la habitación para darles un poco de intimidad a los chicos, se notaba que necesitaban su momento de chicas y con urgencia.

Tan pronto como los hermanos quedarán solos en la habitación, Dean ayudó a su hermano a volver a la cama mientras este se dejaba hacer.

-Rayos Sammy, creo que tiraste de los puntos ¿puedo observar? -Dean esperaba alguna respuesta verbal pero en cambio solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza -Al parecer ningún punto se ha roto, solo hiciste demasiada presión al activar tu Schwarzenegger interno -Dean intento hacer un amago de chiste pero el rostro de su hermano seguía completamente serio, cosa que empezaba a preocuparle y también a inquietarle. Justo cuando Dean estaba a punto de preguntarle a su hermano si estaba bien, fue sorprendido por una voz pequeña y un tanto ronca.

-Sabes, cuando estaba en aquel sótano, justo antes de que ustedes llegarán, yo pensé que moriría allí mismo y de cierta forma estaba bien con eso, había encontrado consuelo en morir –Susurro con la vista puesta al cielo que se lograba divisar a través de la ventana.

Dean no sabía que responder a eso, por lo mismo duro unos minutos en poder reaccionar -¿La vida con nosotros es tan mala que encontrabas consuelo en morir? –Pregunto temiendo que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

-No es eso, Dean –Intento explicarse pero como siempre la impulsividad de su hermano no lo dejo continuar.

-Sammy, sé que a veces discutimos mucho y la última discusión no fue una de las mejores, yo...

-Es como cuando tienes que sacrificar a un animal y le dices que es para su bien, pero sabes que es un consuelo para que el animal este en paz con la opción del sacrificio aunque no entienda del todo lo que está por pasar.

-Me estoy perdiendo en esta conversación, Sammy -¿Serán los medicamentos hablando por su hermano?

-Lauren, la mujer que pensaba comerse mi corazón y que hizo guiso de mi bazo -Sonrió ante el gruñido y la mueca de asco de su hermano -Ella dijo que quizás al morir vería a mamá.

-Sam... -¿Qué se pensaba esa perra para usar a su madre como tapadera de su culpa para lograr su cometido?, en ese momento deseo poderla revivir para tener el placer de volverla a matar.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme pero después de todo iba a morir, no tenía ningún otro consuelo –Sin querer quiso justificarse ante su hermano.

-Pero no moriste, estas aquí y ahora con nosotros, tu hora llegará cuando estés viejo y senil y yo tenga que cambiarte nuevamente los pañales –Seria un milagro si con el estilo de vida que llevan, llegasen a tener el placer de cualquier mortal, muriendo de la maldita vejez.

-Tú estarás más viejo y decrepito que yo, así que tú lógica de hermano mayor esta defectuosa –Se burló Sam, queriendo no haber tocado ese tema, Dean solía ser muy sentimental con el tema de la muerte, como si él fuese a vivir para siempre. Sin duda alguna si el llegase a morir antes que su hermano, no puede ni imaginar lo destrozado que estaría este y las locuras que haría para tratar de traerlo de entre los muertos.

-Oh cállate, estoy intentando tener un momento sentimental aquí y tú lo arruinas -Dijo apreciando que su hermano aceptara el humor para aligerar la tensión -Lo que quiero decir es que, entendí tu idea del consuelo ante la idea de morir y sé que suena fabulosa la oferta de ver a mamá -Hizo una ligera pausa para calmar el nudo que sentía en su garganta -Te falle esta vez y por mi actitud idiota casi mueres, mi trabajo es protegerte y no alejarte pero...Dios, Sammy...yo lo lamento.

-Tú no me fallaste, nunca lo has hecho y te quiero por eso. Sabes, nuestra codependencia es nuestro talón de Aquiles –Suspiro pesadamente sintiendo como una ola de cansancio lo atacaba, pero no dormiría hasta saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-Amigo, yo no soy el talón de nadie. Deberías descansar un poco -Dijo dando por terminada aquella charla para chicas, pero no sin antes agregar -No te odio Sammy, y si alguna vez sucediera es porque yo no soy humano y antes de eso preferiría morir.

Sam asintió apreciando la sinceridad de su hermano, se quitaba un gran peso de encima al saber que Dean no lo odiaba -No soñé con esta vida pero estoy feliz de tenerte a ti y a papá, quiero mi independencia pero también espero no dejar de necesitarlos nunca -Murmuró antes de caer dormido, sin preocupación alguna a la hora de despertar, podía estar seguro ahora que su hermano estaba allí.

John Winchester no era de espiar las conversaciones de sus hijos, pero realmente quería saber si todo andaba bien, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar que su chico estaba bien con morir, aunque fuese por el consuelo de ver a Mary. ¡Diablos! El también estaría feliz de tomar ese camino si se le ofreciera un consuelo como ese, bueno si no fuese porque tendría que abandonar a sus chicos. Cuando John escucho a Dean decirle a Sam que descansará, él pensó hacer una rápida huida ya que sería inaceptable para su orgullo, ser atrapado tras la puerta con la oreja parada, cuando estaba por dar un paso atrás para alejarse, escucho lo que Sammy había dicho…

" _No soñé con esta vida pero estoy feliz de tenerte a ti y a papá, quiero mi independencia pero también espero no dejar de necesitarlos nunca"_.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, ya no importaba nada de lo que le hubiese dicho el cambiaformas justo antes de morir, ahora sabía con total certeza que no era real. Su chico no lo odiaba.

Si había algo que Loretta odiaba era ser interrumpida en su tiempo libre, por eso había ignorado las tres primeras llamadas que había recibido aquella mañana pero a la quinta llamada le fue imposible hacerse de la vista gorda.

-Diga –Contesto pesadamente.

-Señora Stane, soy la encargada de la institución "Genios del Mañana" y quería…

-Disculpe señorita, pero ahora mismo me encuentro de vacaciones y no estoy de servicio así que le recomiendo…

-Oh no, no, no se preocupe que no llamaba para eso, simplemente quería decirle que usted es una gran mujer y admiro su dedicación al proteger a los niños, usted se ha convertido en uno de nuestros ejemplos a seguir en esta institución.

-Me alaga señorita…

-Claudia Kent.

-Como decía, me alaga mucho señorita Kent, pero que me está dando mucho crédito –Comento fingiendo modestia, ciertamente Loretta amaba ser el centro de atención y por eso mismo odiaba a esos fastidiosos chicos, siempre teniendo que ser el centro de atención con sus tristes historias.

-De parte de los "Genios del Mañana" queremos darle las gracias por su donativo y quería decirle que usted ha salvado muchas vidas, nuevamente gracias y espero que pase unas excelentes vacaciones.

Loretta había estado mirando distraídamente la televisión del hotel cuando escucho lo del donativo -¿Qué? ¿Disculpe? –Pero ya era tarde, ya la línea había sido cortada dejándole un muy mal sabor de boca.

Esa misma tarde el doctor de Sam había anunciado que ya podía ser dado de alta ya que la infección que tenía por causa de la extirpación del bazo, había casi desaparecido por los antibióticos y lo único que necesitaría es mucho reposo y eso podía suceder en cualquier motel.

-Gracias Damián, realmente aprecio esto –Dijo John, estrechando la mano del doctor de Sam.

-De nada Johnny, te debía un favor por aquel maldito genio que casi me mata y aun ni siquiera puedo decir que estamos a mano.

-Tonterías amigo, cuídate.

Ya todo estaba preparado para que le dieran la salida al Winchester menor, solo faltaba que llegase Bobby quien había salido a traer un poco de ropa para Sam, pero ya llevaba más de 20 minutos y nada que volvía. En cuanto a Rufus, el cazador había tenido que irse a ayudar al Pastor Jim.

-Vaya Bobby, pensé que te habías ido sin nosotros –Refunfuño el patriarca Winchester.

-Estaba cobrándome un favor –Sonrió con la misma satisfacción de un gato después de comerse un canario.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? –Dijo John, conociendo de antemano esa sonrisa.

-Solo diré que cierta trabajadora social tendrá que seguir por muchos años en su trabajo y hacerlo muy bien si quiere algún día tener ahorros.

Los dos cazadores rieron con ganas al solo imaginarse la cara de Loretta al enterarse del inesperado donativo de todos sus ahorros.

-¿Volvemos al motel? –Pregunto Sam, ansioso por salir de allí. Realmente odiaba todo lo relacionado con los hospitales.

-No, primero pasaremos por donde un amigo y luego iremos a la casa de Bobby, allá podrás descansar como es debido –Comento John mientras se ponía al volante y le hacía señales al chatarrero para que se adelantara, ellos lo alcanzarían luego.

A causa de la medicación, Sam cayó dormido con solo el ronroneo del impala, ya extrañaba estar en su hogar.

Sam fue despertado por un ligero movimiento y alguien diciendo su nombre –Ya veo que eres un blandengue para los medicamentos.

-¿Mark? –Sam sintió su sonrisa crecer, había pensado que nunca lo vería de nuevo y estaba tan feliz de estar equivocado.

-¿A quién esperabas? –Enarco una ceja divertidamente –Vamos adentro, mi padre quiere conocerte.

Sin entender mucho por qué el padre de Mark quería conocerlo, lo único que importaba era que podría darle las gracias al tipo que salvo su vida y no lo hecho fuera de su hogar, definitivamente Mark se había convertido en parte de su pequeña familia.

Todo estaba bien por ahora, ya no tenía que preocuparse por ser enviado lejos de su familia ya que el amigo de Bobby había solucionado todo el asunto legal y tampoco debía preocuparse por algún ser sobrenatural yendo por él, su familia estaba allí para cuidar su espalda, pero lo que sí tendría que pensar es en las horas de viaje por la interminable carretera con su hermano diciendo cuanta tontería se le ocurriese y teniendo que escuchar la música que su padre elija para todo el camino. Aunque si le dieran la oportunidad de estar en cualquier lugar del mundo, rechazaría la oferta sin pensarlo dos veces ya que el impala era su único hogar, la música de su padre era como su canción de cuna y las tonteras de su hermano eran su parte favorida del interminable viaje de sus vidas.

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 **10 años después**

La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que Dean hubiese deseado, la noche anterior tuvieron que salar y quemar a un fantasma y como siempre no fue una caza sencilla. Después de quemar los huesos, Dean solo había ansiado llegar al motel a dormir, pensando que Sam también haría lo mismo, se acostó sin preocuparse que su hermano aun no salía del baño del motel, ya dormiría después de darse una ducha, o eso fue lo que pensó.

-¿A qué hora te dormiste anoche? -Dijo Dean al ver claramente que su hermano no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

-No mucho después de ti –Mintió sin saber que su rostro lo traicionaba. Realmente él había intentado dormir, pero eso no sucedía muy a menudo desde el incendio que arraso con su único pedacito de normalidad, escupiéndolo a una vida de la cual había huido.

-Eres una mala mentirosa Samantha, ya hasta pareces un mapache –Recrimino Dean, observando las pronunciadas ojeras de su hermano.

-Idiota

-Perra

El silencio que se asentó en la habitación era como una bomba de tiempo, no duraría mucho y ambos lo sabían. Cuando Sam se quiso levantar para dirigirse al baño a tomar una buena ducha que relajase sus músculos, se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano hablándole.

-Sé que desde la muerte de Jessica, no estas durmiendo bien y no puedes seguir así… Sammy tienes que cuidarte un poco si quieres llegar hasta el final de esta cruzada –Dean suspiro queriendo desentrañar todas las dudas y culpas de su hermano para así poderlas solucionar.

-Fue por otra cosa, lo juro –Sam se sentía culpable por preocupar tanto a Dean, pero su culpa por la muerte de Jessica no lo dejaba descansar, aunque ciertamente la noche anterior su falta de sueño había sido totalmente distinta, algo que había tratado de olvidar hace años.

-No me vayas a salir nuevamente con que estaba muy buena una película y no podías dejar de verla, ya no me trago ese cuento ni mucho menos los otros.

-Fue por un libro –Confeso resignado con la terquedad de su hermano.

-Espera, ¿me estas queriendo decir que te desvelaste leyendo? -¿Acaso Sam quería que él lo pusiera a dormir por las malas? Porque si es así, él no se haría de rogar.

-Había algo en esa casa que llamaba mi atención, como si tuviese un imán y fuese atraído a ese viejo baúl –Dijo con voz apagada como si el revivir el recuerdo en su memoria le fuese a causar daño.

-¿Baúl? Pero si anoche no encontramos ningún baúl, de hecho del patio de la casa no pasamos o ¿tu si?

-No hablo de ayer, sino de hace diez años en la casa de los Morgan.

Dean gruño ante la sola mención de aquel apellido, había procurado que sucesos como esos no ocurriesen nuevamente o por lo menos lo había intentado hasta que Sam se había marchado a la universidad.

-Supongo que estás hablando de algún libro que encontraste en el baúl del que hablas.

-No, es un libro que Jessica me regalo el año pasado, ella pensó que me gustaría –Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su novia, como la extrañaba.

-¿Y no fue así?

-Sí y no, bueno me refiero a que la historia a pesar de ser muy corta era muy buena, pero me acordó de los ojos en la caja y pensé en los fantasmas que pudieron estar con los Morgan durante años, viendo lo que ocurría sin poder hacer algo y sin descanso eterno.

-Realmente me estas preocupando Sammy ¿Qué paso en aquel entonces que no nos dijiste? -Fuese lo que fuese él podría arreglarlo o por lo menos lo intentaría.

-Yo sabía que había algo malo con ellos, no sabía qué pero lo presentía así que indague un poco en la casa y en el sótano había un gran baúl y dentro habían muchas cosas de chicos y…

-Oye chico, sé que es difícil pero entre más rápido lo saques te sentirás mejor. Palabra de hermano mayor sexy –Levanto la mano en símbolo de juramento.

-Entonces creo que tendré que buscar a mi hermano mayor sexy que anda perdido por la vida, ya que solo te tengo a ti –Dean tenía esa forma de hacerlo sentir bien sin importar la situación y por eso lo quería aún más.

-Cállate perra, quiero escuchar tu historia y esos cortes a medio dialogo lo hacen ver como reality show barato.

-En la caja habían muchos ojos, Lauren había dicho que eran las ventanas del alma y que no estaba segura si quería ver lo triste que era mi vida –Sam continuo sin prestarle atención a los juramentos que soltaba su hermano –En el libro, la otra mamá guardaba los ojos de los niños y así los mantenía atados sin que sus almas pudieran descansar.

-Bueno tu y yo hemos aprendido que no tenemos que tomarnos nada a la ligera y mucho menos si sale en un libro.

-Dean, es ficción –Sam puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Dean se lo tomaba todo muy literal.

-Para ti es algo más si te mantuvo despierto toda la noche, así que salimos en 15.

-¿A dónde?

-A Kansas querida Dorothy, ¿no es obvio? Tenemos unos fantasmas que poner a descansar.

¿Acaso Dean le estaba tomando el pelo? Aunque sin lugar a dudas las palabras dichas más la mirada de determinación en el rostro de su hermano, no expresaban duda alguna.

-Mira Sammy…

-Es Sam.

-Me importa poco, para mí siempre serás Sammy. Ahora veámoslo de esta forma, si por alguna razón del destino nosotros no hubiésemos podido llegar a tiempo y tu hubieses muerto a manos de esa perra y tus ojos siguieran por allí, atando tu alma a una maldita vida sin descanso –Dean se aproximó a donde estaba su hermano y se sentó junto a él en la cama –Libro o no, me gustaría que pudieras descansar, y si realmente hay un cielo en el cual descansar de una vida difícil en la tierra, esos chicos se lo merecen mucho más que Gandhi y la madre Teresa.

Sam sentía un nudo en su garganta y sabía que si decía algo rompería vergonzosamente en un llanto ¿de dolor? O quizás ¿de cariño?, Dean siempre lo apoyo en todo y ahora entendía que no había consuelo más grande en su vida que el tener a su hermano sosteniendo parte del peso que el mundo les lanzaba encima.

Presintiendo los pensamientos de su hermano, Dean le dio un rápido abrazo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.

-Lo sé y gracias –Las últimas semanas Sam pensó que era su odio por el demonio que había matado a su madre y a Jessica lo que lo impulsaba a continuar día a día, pero ahora entiende que su único motor en la vida es su hermano, sin Dean no habría nada para él y eso dolería más que la muerte de su amada –Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Sin saber cómo lo harían o si todavía habría algo que salar y quemar, ellos partieron a enfrentar alguno que otro fantasma del pasado, siempre juntos hasta que algo más fuerte que la muerte misma pudiera separarlos.

 **FIN.**

 **Oficialmente hemos llegado al final, costo llegar hasta aquí pero fue posible (después de un parón de casi seis meses), espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios, favoritos (me hace feliz saber que aunque sea una persona disfruto el leer este fic** **).**

 **Los quiero.**


End file.
